My memories
by Aiko Shiroiki
Summary: Para contestar una simple pregunta, Genzo hace un regreso en el tiempo, hacia ese día especial de su infancia, que marcó su vida para siempre. W.GenzoxO.C. Actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, les presento mi primer fic de esta serie, espero que les guste. **

**Aclaro que Benji Price es el nombre por el cual se conoce a Genzo Wakabayashi en mi país, podría usar el nombre original pero en este caso me queda más cómodo usar la versión Latino Americana.**

**Bien, empieza el fic!**

Capítulo 1: El comienzo – 1ª parte

"Claro que aún lo recuerdo, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Yo tenía unos… creo que unos 7 años para ese entonces. Era un día de verano, las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar y mi peor pesadilla comenzaría nuevamente, el año escolar.

¿Has tenido uno de esos días en los que estas de buen humor, alegre, con la sensación de que vivirás el día más importante de tu vida? Bueno, pues ese no era uno de esos.

Me levanté muy temprano sin saber porque, ya que yo soy de esos que aunque tiren una bomba atómica al lado de mi cama siguen durmiendo como bebes. Aprovechando que el día estaba soleado, pensé en salir a practicar con mi balón al parque y salir de la rutina de las prácticas en el jardín trasero.

Me vestí con lo primero que tenía a la mano y salí corriendo hacia el patio con mi balón en la mano, creo que ni siquiera comí antes de salir.

- Milagro tu despierto tan temprano Benji, ¿acaso te caíste de la cama?

La voz me tomo desprevenido. Me pare en seco para ver quien era quien me había hablado y casi salgo patinando con la alfombrilla de bienvenida de la puerta.

- Buenos días, Freddy – respondí

- ¿Qué ibas a hacer saliendo tan temprano?

- Pensaba en ir al parque para practicar un poco.

- Esta bien, pero no regreses tarde

- No lo haré, gracias

- ¿No comerás nada antes de irte?

- No gracias, no tengo hambre

Me di media vuelta y salí corriendo por el jardín pateando mi balón. Corrí por varias calles pateando mi balón sin apartar mi vista de él, se me dificultaba un poco a la hora de pasar por las veredas, tenía que esquivar a las personas para poder pasar sin perder el control del balón. Poco me importaba que me miraran mal y que alguno que otro me gritara por atropellarlos, ellos no eran nadie para decirme que hacer.

Corrí por varias cuadras más y me detuve cuando llegué a una esquina algo transitada, vi que un camión se acercaba así que tome mi balón en mis manos y espere a que pasara. Era un camión de mudanzas que acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

-"Me pregunto si se mudaran cerca de mi casa"- pensé

Apenas en camión paso por la calle, volví a tirar mi balón al suelo y lo pateé para cruzar la calle. Mire hacia el frente y vi que me quedaba solo una cuadra para llegar al parque, lo que me izo acelerar el paso.

Pero en el momento en el que llegaba a la esquina, estaba tan concentrado en mi juego que no note que otro balón se cruzo en mi camino desde el otro lado de la esquina. Levante la mirada y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, choque de frente con la persona que estaba pasando por la esquina. Ambos caímos al suelo al mismo tiempo.

- Ay, fíjate por donde andas – dije frotándome la cabeza

- Auch, eso dolió – dijo

Al escuchar esa voz, me pareció demasiado delicada para tratarse de otro chico, y al levantar la vista vi que era una niña. Llevaba puesta una remera blanca con los bordes rojos y una falda negra, me pareció muy extraño de que una niña estuviera jugando con un balón.

- ¿Una niña?

Fue lo único que pude decir. Sonó estúpido, pero estaba tan extrañado que fue en lo primero en lo que pensé.

- Vaya, que listo eres – respondió con sarcasmo

De acuerdo, me lo merecía por lento. A pesar de que su tonito de voz no me había caído para nada bien, mis padres me enseñaron que debía de ser educado, aunque no me diera la gana.

- Como sea, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunte estirándole la mano para ayudarla a pararse

- Si, lo estoy, gracias

- Deberías tener mas cuidado por donde andas

- Yo podría decirte lo mismo

Otra vez ese tono de voz. ¿Qué acaso no le enseñaron modales? En fin, pasando por alto el "amable" comentario que acababa de recibir, me acerqué hasta donde estaban los dos balones, tome el mío y le extendí el otro con la otra mano.

- Toma, este es el tuyo

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Le escribí mi nombre al mío para no confundirlo – le mostré donde estaban escritas mis iniciales, BP- Deberías hacer lo mismo

- Si, tienes razón. Gracias por el consejo

¿Soy yo, o eso sonó… amable? De cualquier modo, algo me llamaba la atención de esa niña y no pude evitar que mi curiosidad saliera a la vista.

- ¿Qué hace una niña jugando con un balón de fútbol?

Pregunta directa, sin anestesia ni nada, supongo que pude haber sido más sutil pero ese no es mi estilo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues, conozco niñas a las que le gusta el fútbol, pero no creí que pudrían jugar…

Al ver la expresión de su rostro comprendí que nunca, nunca jamás debí hacer aquella pregunta. Tenía unos ojos que literalmente echaban fuego.

- ¿Insinúas que las niñas no pueden jugar? – pregunto, visiblemente enfadada

- No, no dije eso – me apresure en contestar - Solo creí que a las niñas no les interesaba jugar al fútbol, nada más.

- Ah – murmuro ella

Nos quedamos en silencio. Incluso yo tenía miedo de abrir la bocota, decir alguna estupidez más y ligarme una calurosa bofeteada

- Lamento si te ofendí.

Un momento, ¿yo dije eso? ¿Me disculpe? ¿Tendré fiebre o alguna peste asiática? Vaya, no se de donde salio tanta caballerosidad junta, eso no es normal en mi.

- Está bien, no fue nada - sonrió

- Soy Benji Price

- Melody Loren

- ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí

- Si, acabo de mudarme a este barrio con mi madre, venimos desde Estados Unidos

- Ya veo, entonces el camión de mudanza que vi pasando la esquina era de tu familia.

Ese fue mi gran razonamiento del día, realmente me sorprendo yo mismo, hay que aclarar que a ese entonces tenia siete años, no podías esperar que recitara el teorema de Tales.

- ¿Quieres ir a jugar al parque? – preguntó

- Claro

Cruzamos la calle y dejamos uno de los balones en una de las bancas cerca de donde estábamos nosotros. Comenzamos a hacernos pases entre nosotros, y para mi sorpresa ella era más que capaz de mantener mi ritmo.

- ¿Hace cuanto juegas al fútbol? – pregunté pasándole el balón

- Desde hace algunos años, pero por lo general no juego mucho

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los niños – lo remarco lo suficiente como para que lo notara – nunca aceptan que las niñas jueguen

- Ahh – metí la pata, ya lo se - ¿y que posición prefieres?

- No suelo fijarme mucho en eso, mientras que pueda jugar la posición no me importa mucho, pero me encanta jugar en la portería

- Igual yo

- Tal vez podrías enseñarme algunas de tus técnicas

- Claro. Eso si puedes estar a mi nivel – dije eso con un aire orgulloso, que por lo general es con el que le hablo a mis rivales

- Ja, ja. Que gracioso – resoplo con sarcasmo

No pude contener una risa al ver su rostro, que le contagie a ella. Al poco tiempo ya nos hablábamos con una increíble naturalidad, como si nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo y no hace menos de una hora. Pasamos el resto de la mañana juntos, jugando con el balón y conversando de quien sabe que cosas, hasta que cayó el mediodía y era tiempo de regresar para el almuerzo, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de un regaño matutino.

La acompañe hasta su casa para ayudarla a ubicarse mejor en la ciudad, le mostré algunos lugares claves para que le fuera más sencillo la próxima vez que tuviera que ir sola hacia su casa, ya que según ella tenía el sentido de orientación de un ratón en medio del desierto.

La lleve por el camino mas corto para enseñarle todo, dirigiéndome también yo hacia mí casa, y para mi sorpresa resulto que Melody era vecina mía. La casa que su madre había comprado estaba a unos pocos pasos de la mía, incluso las ventanas daban directamente para poder vernos… No pienses mal, yo lo digo en la buena manera.

Con un poco de sorpresa me despedí de ella, diciendo que nos veríamos por el barrio. Al llegar a mi casa, mi entrenador Freddy ya me esperaba con un sermón de que debía ser más puntual y blablabla. Mientras me regañaba, yo pensaba en lo bien que me había llevado con Melody apenas conocerla, algo muy poco frecuente con mi personalidad ser tan amable con personas desconocidas, aunque tengo que admitir que esa niña tiene un carácter muy fuerte, y es mirada… Creo que hasta Jack el destripador lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con ella.

Antes de dormir, mirando el techo de mi habitación como hacía siempre que no tenía sueño, me preguntaba a mi mismo si tendría oportunidad de conocerla aún más y si llegaríamos a ser amigos… Un momento ¡Paren las rotativas! ¿Desde cuando me interesa a mí hacer amigos nuevos? Desde nunca, si se preguntan. Soy un chico bastante reservado y no me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos con los demás, odio llorar y acostumbro guardarme las cosas malas solo para mí.

Y eso era algo que creí que nadie me haría cambiar, pero no fue así. Nunca hubiera pensado lo que nos destinaba a Melody y a mí en un futuro no muy lejano.

**Esta es la primera parte del primer capitulo, como me quedo más largo de lo que pensaba lo dividí en dos partes. **

**Acepto críticas mientras que sean amables y constructivas. **

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 1b

**Hola!! Aqui les dejo la segunda parte del capitulo uno, me quedo más largo de lo que tenía planeado, pero bueno... Es lo que hay.**

**Espero que les guste, aquí se los dejo:**

Capítulo 1: El comienzo – 2ª parte

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, las clases comenzaron y con ellas la rutina de cada mañana, levantarse, estudiar, practicar y dormir, yupi. Al llegar al colegio, mire la entrada y suspire sin ganas, a esas horas la pereza no me faltaba. En el salón eran las mismas caras conocidas de siempre y algunos de mis compañeros de mi equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

Apenas el profesor entro en el salón, me senté en mi lugar habitual de todos los años que era junto a la ventana, para así cuando la clase se ponía pesada podía divagar en paz mirando hacia fuera.

- Buenos días a todos.

Como de costumbre, todos respondimos como cotorras lo que dijo el profesor.

- Soy el señor Ikawa y seré su profesor este semestre. – se volteo hacia la puerta y extendió un brazo – Quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna, es japonesa pero acaba de llegar desde Estados Unidos.

La niña entro en el salón y, como me lo suponía al escuchan al profesor, se trataba de ella.

- Ella es Melody Loren, espero que hagan que se sienta cómoda. Veamos… siéntate detrás de Diamond.

Melody asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su lugar, la seguí con la mirada y note que no se encontraba tan lejos como pensé. Estaba en la fila que le seguía a donde yo me encontraba en el tercer asiento, mientras que yo estaba en el quinto.

- Bien, comenzare haciendo un breve repaso del año anterior, ya que supongo que ninguno estudio para esta clase.

Este tipo esta loco. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estudia para el primer día de clases? Esto hizo que mi mente inmediatamente comenzara a salirse del salón, pensaba en el equipo de fútbol del año pasado, seguramente seriamos los mismos del año pasado…

- Price…

- Eh… ¡Aquí! – ¡fiu! Esa estuvo cerca

- Paristón…

- Aquí…

Le eche una mirada a Melody para ver que hacia y, como yo, su mente estaba en cualquier otro sitio menos en la clase. Estaba haciendo unos garabatos en su cuaderno, pero tan bien disimulado que parecía que estaba tomando apuntes. Mire a Paul, que se sentaba delante de ella y, milagrosamente, estaba prestando atención a la clase.

Creí que la campana para el descanso nunca tocaría, la clase se me hacia infinita y la voz del profesor entraba por mi oído, retumbaba sin sentido en mi cabeza y volvía a salir por el otro. Tal vez eran la falta de costumbre o quizás las ganas que tenia de hablar con mis compañeros, no lo se. Al tocar la campana y cuando todos salieron prácticamente corriendo del salón, me acerqué a Melody para saludarla.

- Que coincidencia verte aquí

Ella se volteo y me sonrió, no se porque pero las piernas casi se me aflojan al ver su sonrisa.

- Es verdad, no sabía que estabas en el San Francis

- Y tampoco yo que te inscribías

Volvimos a sonreír, como si en realidad lo hubiéramos planeado, no es que fuéramos sonriéndole a todo el mundo por la vida, pero tanta sonrisa se me hacia extraño.

- Ven, te presentare a los muchachos

- Está bien

Salimos al patio de la escuela y vi a mis compañeros de fútbol reunidos en una de las bancas, seguramente hablando de lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones. Nos acercamos e, inmediatamente que llegamos, todos nos miraron.

- Hola muchachos

- Hola – contestaron con una sonrisa

- Ella es Melody Loren

- Hola – sonrió

Ellos volvieron a saludar y le respondieron la sonrisa. Los presenté uno por uno, por suerte no eran muchos, ya que yo soy un tipo de poca paciencia.

- ¿Como es eso de que vienes de Estados Unidos? – pregunto Jonny

- Me mude con mi madre allá hace unos años, pero ella quiso regresar a Japón por un tiempo, así que compro una casa y me quedo aquí con ella.

Comenzamos a hablar entre nosotros como normalmente lo hacemos, Melody parecía no tener problemas en integrarse a las conversaciones y los muchachos la aceptaron de inmediato.

En cuanto salto el tema de fútbol, ella parecía un pez dentro del agua y nosotros la mirábamos sorprendidos. Incluso se puso a discutir con Eddy, por la misma razón por la que discutimos cuando nos conocimos, pero no tardo en ganar ella la conversación mandándolo a callar con una de sus "miradas de fuego", como las bautice… Si, creo que ese nombre le queda como anillo al dedo.

Volvió a sonar la campana para indicar el regreso a la clase y, sin ganas, caminamos hacia el aula a paso medio. Melody y yo íbamos caminando juntos, aún conversando sobre fútbol. Entramos en el salón y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares esperando a que entrara el profesor.

Luego de la escuela, salimos varios compañeros juntos que vivíamos cerca como Jonny, Eddy, Paul y algunos más. Mientras que nuestros demás compañeros se iban quedando en el camino, Melody y yo seguíamos caminando juntos conversando y riendo como si fuésemos amigos desde toda la vida.

Al contrario de otras personas, Melody era una niña con la que se me era fácil de hablar y contarle cualquier cosa, mientras que con el resto de mis amigos soy algo reservado, y es que no me gusta andar gritándole a los cuatro vientos todo lo que me pasa. Apenas llevaba un día de conocerla y ya le había contado todo sobre mi vida, y ella no se quedo atrás.

Si así era en un día, no quería ni imaginarme como seria convivir con ella.

**Este fue el final del capi uno, prometo actualizarlo pronto. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, y como dije antes hacepto las críticas constructivas que quieran hacer. **

**Adios! Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Aqui dejo el capitulo dos, este tambien me quedo un poco más largo que la idea principal, pero bueno...**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Ah! Y, gracias por los reviews, saludos!**

Capítulo 2: Conociéndote

¿Cómo describir todos esos años de amistad en pocas palabras? Cinco, para ser más exactos. Pues bien, se me vienen tres a la cabeza: desafío, aventura y alegría. Esas son las tres mejores que los describen.

No creo necesario narrar todo lo ocurrido cada uno de los días que convivimos juntos, pero explicare por que esas tres palabras con tres días en especial.

Palabra número uno: desafío. ¿Por qué elegí desafió? Intenten convivir e intentar entrar en razón a una contestona, malhumorada y temperamental niña de diez años de edad. Más que misión imposible

¿La razón por la que luchaba con ella? Simple, cuando algo se le metía en esa cabezota a Melody, no había forma de hacerla entrar en razón sin que se desatara una batalla campal.

Era un día de verano, apenas habían terminado las clases, y yo cumplía con mi único deber en las vacaciones de verano, hacer absolutamente nada.

Pero en la mitad de mi mundo perfecto y lleno de tiempo libre, entra ella con un humor de los mil demonios y se planta en mi cara con unos ojos comparables con los de un lunático psicópata al borde de cometer un homicidio.

Y no para menos. Empezaré por el principio: resulta que el padre de Melody, luego de divorciarse de su madre, se volvió a casar con Brigitte, una "dama" rica estadounidense, en mi opinión la mujer más refinada y perfeccionista que haya visto. No solo eso, Melody no solo contaba con una madrastra insoportable, sino que además tenía dos hermanastros: Jhon y Amanda.

Con Jhon no había problema, era un buen muchacho, un año menor que nosotros y pésimo jugador de fútbol, nos llevábamos bien y podíamos convivir los tres juntos en paz y armonía.

Pero su hermana mayor, Amanda era otro tema. Imagina la persona más egocéntrica, superficial, refinada e insoportable que hayas conocido, bueno Amanda era tres veces peor. Cada vez que se veían, Melody y ella entraban en un estado de guerra, no fueras a meterte en medio por que terminarías hecho pedacitos y arrojado a una fosa comunal.

Resulta que su "adorada familia", nótese el sarcasmo utilizado, llego desde Estados Unidos para invitarla a acampar con ellos por tres semanas. Cualquier persona saltaría de emoción y armaría el equipaje para irse ese mismo momento, pero no ella, Melody era demasiado cabeza dura como para intentar al menos llevarse bien con su hermanastra por ese tiempo y pasar unas buenas vacaciones fuera del aburrimiento diario.

Luego de un día entero de intentar quitarle ese balde de la cabeza a mi amiguita, terminamos en un acuerdo. A veces me pregunto, ¿valdrá la pena ser un chico bueno al fin y al cabo? Y si, el acuerdo fue que Melody iría con su familia al camping e intentaría llevarse bien con Amanda, todo eso si yo accedía a ir con ella, cosa que tuve que hacer por el bien de mi integridad física.

Los primeros días todo estaba tranquilo. Nos levantábamos a una hora decente, íbamos a la playa hasta el mediodía, almorzábamos, luego mientras los adultos dormían la siesta nosotros paseábamos por allí, íbamos nuevamente a la playa cuando los mayores se levantaban y merendábamos allí, de regreso nos bañábamos, jugábamos algo todos juntos, cenábamos, salíamos a caminar o a pasear en el auto por toda la cuidad y de regreso a la cama. Suena como a rutina, pero era bastante divertido. Y no solo para mi, Melody era la que me arrestaba a todos lados para que la acompañara, no me molestaba ya que así es ella.

Recuerdo cuando visitamos el parque ecológico donde estaban los animales, Melody me llevaba, por no decir arrastraba, de la mano de aquí para haya, parecía una niña chica mirando con una gran sonrisa todos los animales. Puede sonar infantil, pero esa es una de las facetas de Melody, por momentos puede sonar como muy madura, pero aún así en el fondo sigue siendo una niña.

Pero a los días ya comenzaron los problemas: Melody y Amanda se declararon la guerra, mientras que Brigitte quería transformar a mi amiga en una "muñeca de torta", como dice ella, Amanda se peleo con Jhon por culpa de quien dormiría en la carpa por esa noche, y su padre que quería hacer que todos se llevaran bien. Ni el infierno es comparable con eso.

Y allí estaba yo, en medio de todo eso. Gracias al cielo que Freddy, mi tutor y entrenador personal, fue conmigo sino no se que seria de mi. ¿Es necesario aclarar que esas fueron las tres semanas más largas, agitadas y llenas de peleas en toda mi vida? No, ¿verdad?

Pero bueno, no fue tan malo después de todo, al final no la pasamos tan mal como yo creí en un principio. Creo que si valió la pena todas esas horas de discusión con Melody para que aceptara ir, pero luego de eso nunca más intente hacerla entrar en razón por algo, ni siquiera aunque yo tuviera la razón.

Palabra número dos: aventura. Aunque todos los días que convivimos juntos fueron fuera de lo habitual, la gran aventura de esos años ocurrió en un invierno, uno de los más fríos que puedo recordar.

Todo ocurrió una noche, yo estaba en mi casa y Freddy, mi tutor, había tenido que salir. No me importaba quedarme solo, mi casa estaba asegurada y además era un barrio bastante seguro. Cuando estaba intentando conciliar en sueño, el sonido del teléfono me obligo a levantarme de la cama para atender. Todo paso tan rápido que me sorprendo de mi mismo por haber reaccionado tan rápido a esa hora de la noche.

Paso así, quien estaba al teléfono era Melody, me llamaba muy asustada ya que, por lo que pude entender y que luego me explico mejor, ella también estaba sola en su casa, su madre había viajado de regreso a Estados Unidos hacia unos días y Greta, su tutora y ama de llaves, había salido a la casa de su hermana hacia unas horas. Según Melody ella estaba segura de que había alguien en su casa, habían cortado las luces y escuchaba ruido en la planta de abajo, ya que ella se había encerrado en su habitación.

Si dijera que salí corriendo de mi casa, es poco. No se como hice pero me cambie la ropa del pijama, salí de mi casa, trepé por el muro de la casa de Melody, me escabullí en su patio y trepé por la enredadera de la pared hasta llegar a la ventana de su habitación, con una velocidad que yo creo que ni el mismo Judini podría hacer sido más rápido.

Después de que toqué un par de veces en la ventana, Melody me metió en su habitación de un tirón, estaba temblando del miedo y tenía los ojos vidriosos. En esos tres años que llevábamos de amistad nunca la había visto en ese estado de nerviosismo. Intentando calmarla, llame a Greta por el teléfono celular de Melody y le pedí que viniera a la casa lo más rápido posible.

Intente asomarme por la puerta para ver si podía ver a alguien desde las escaleras, pero ella no me dejo que me moviera. Luego de unos minutos, empezó todo. ¿A que me refiero con todo?

Escuchamos unos ruidos en la puerta y, lo admito, ambos nos asustamos. No se quien pero quisieron abrir la puerta del cuarto de Melody, quien estaba completamente paralizada, mientras que mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora. No se como, pero cuando la puerta estaba a punto de ceder, tomé a mi amiga de la mano y cuando la persona o quien haya sido abrió la puerta, lo pateé como se patea la cabeza de la persona de quien más odias en este mundo, lo tire al piso y comencé a correr llevando a Melody conmigo.

La lleve corriendo por todo el pasillo, sin mirar atrás y con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi cuerpo por mi garganta. Se me ocurrió algo y nos conduje hacia el altillo de la casa, con una de esas escaleras que se bajan con una piola, se suben y pasan desapercibidas como un pedazo más del techo. La subí a ella primero y luego yo, después coloque uno de esos baúles viejos, que parecen que llevan dentro ladrillos suficientes como para hacer una casa de dos pisos, sobre ella y nos escondí entre unos muebles cubiertos por sabanas que había en un rincón.

Recién en ese momento comencé a recapitular todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, es increíble como uno saca a su héroe interior en los momentos más críticos.

De esa noche ya no recuerdo nada más, solo se que el hombre o los que hayan estado en la casa de Melody esa noche no nos encontraron, solo sabemos que llevaron algo de dinero y que vaciaron el refrigerador, esto último me causo algo de gracia pero en el momento preferí no reírme. Greta llego bastante rápido, gracias a Dios, y había llevado a la policía, cosa que corrió por su cuenta.

Pero si hay algo por lo que no puedo olvidar esa noche, fueron los profundos ojos negros de Melody llenos de miedo y aquel abrazo que le di para intentar calmarla. Esa fue la primera vez que veía a mi amiga tan frágil y vulnerable, sintiendo que yo era el único que podía protegerla. Aquella noche, lo poco que pudimos dormir, dormimos abrazados, esa fue la primera vez que pude contemplara mientras dormía.

Palabra número tres: alegría. Esta creo que será la más fácil de explicar, lo que paso ese día no fue lo mas emocionante de todo el mundo, pero para mi fue uno de los momentos que más representó algo diferente entre nosotros.

Lo que paso fue así, nuestra escuela estaba organizando un festival por la llegada de la primavera y todas las clases debían presentar algo para participar. Nuestra clase no era de las más conocidas por su disposición, y el profesor nos exigió que al menos un miembro de cada grupo de amigos de la clase debiera participar por sus compañeros.

Nuestro grupo de amigos era así: Paul, Jonny, Eddy, Melody y yo. Se que no es normal ver a una sola niña con cuatro chicos, pero la verdad era que Melody era una más de nosotros. No es necesario aclarar que ninguno de nosotros tenía ganas de participar en el festival, pero era obligatorio así que algo había que hacer.

Las ideas fueron las siguientes: Paul propuso que nos reportáramos todos con un ataque de varicela y faltáramos al festival, Jonny que actuáramos algo sencillo y nos lo sacáramos de arriba de la mejor manera, Eddy que yo le declare mi amor a Melody delante de toda la escuela y que ella me besara apasionadamente como respuesta, Melody que sacrificáramos a Eddy como tributo a los muertos para que los gusanos se comieran su carne, y yo que Melody cantara algo en representación de todos, no en vano su nombre ¿no?

Y las respuestas fueron: para Paul que no funcionaria por que sospecharían demasiado o simplemente no nos creerían, a Jonny que ninguno tenía las ganas ni la madera para actuar nada y que no había nada sencillo que pudiéramos hacer, respecto a Eddy… Prefiero no hacer comentarios, luego Melody contaba con todo mi apoyo y quedamos en que yo me quedaría con la cabeza para usarla en los entrenamientos, y por último… Si la mirada que Melody me dio cuando dije eso matara, yo ya estaría fulminado, momificado y cuatro metros bajo la tierra.

Para mi suerte, nuestros tres compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo en que Melody nos representara y cantara algo en el festival, el único problema era que la susodicha no aceptaría ni aunque nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.

Es necesario esta vez remarcar que Melody es la persona mas difícil de convencer de todo el planeta, y que fue necesario de cuatro chicos y muchas horas de esfuerzo para que ella accediera a cantar en el festival. Sin mencionar que a mi me costo un par de días sin que me dirigiera la palabra, ya que "todo eso fue solo culpa mía y de mi gran bocota"

Pero al fin y al cabo, Melody termino cantando en el festival y salvo nuestro pellejo como la mejor. Solo había oído cantar a Melody una vez y fue desde el balcón de mi habitación mientras que su madre tocaba el piano, y tengo que admitir que quede maravillado. No fue la mejor canción del mundo ni nada por el estilo, pero su voz era la más hermosa que había escuchado. Podrás pensar que siendo una niña de diez años no podía ser la mejor cantante de todo el mundo, pero para mi lo era. Incluso nuestros compañeros de grupo quedaron boquiabiertos, aunque claro ellos nunca la habían escuchado cantar.

Esa canción quedo grabada en mi memoria, no solo por que fue la primera vez que vi a Melody cantar en persona, sino que en aquel festival, por más tonto que me pareciera, fue donde termine de entender de una vez por todas que era lo que me estaba pasando. Desde hacía un tiempo, desde que habíamos ido juntos a acampar para ser más exactos, yo sentía algo diferente dentro mío, que algo había cambiado en ese tiempo y no podía entender que era. La alegría que me dio aquel festival fue que, con esa canción pude comprender y admitir que yo, Benji Price, me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

Ahora bien, ¿qué hacer de ese momento en adelante? ¿Cómo podría yo confesarle la verdad a mi mejor amiga? No podía ir un día y decirle: "Oye Melody, ¿sabes que? Creo que me enamore de ti, ¿no es gracioso?"

Se que es difícil creer que un niño de once años esta enamorado, pero no se de que otra forma llamarlo. Hice todo lo posible para convencerme a mi mismo de que no era eso, de que seguramente estaba confundido, que tal vez era un cariño parecido al que siento por mis hermanos, o como cualquier otro familiar. Pero no, se que no era igual y que nunca sentí nada igual en mi vida.

Desde que me di cuenta de eso, todo fue diferente entre nosotros. Ya no podía hablar con ella de algunas cosas sin ponerme nervioso, o quedarme mirándola y sentir que estaba volando sobre una nube, incluso si estábamos cerca me sonrojaba notoriamente.

Pero aunque hiciera el mayor de mis intentos, no podía decirle que me gustaba. No solo por miedo a que ella no sintiera lo mismo, sino a arruinar tantos años de amistad. Si Melody no sentía lo mismo nuestra amistad nunca seria igual y yo no quería perder a mi mejor amiga. Por eso me calle, fue duro guardarme todo eso por años, pero no me importó.

Además de esos tres días en especial, vivimos infinidad de cosas juntos, nos veíamos todos los días desde muy temprano en la escuela hasta que nos íbamos a dormir. Todos los días juntos, inseparables como chicle en el zapato. Para la familia de Melody yo ya era un miembro más, siempre era bienvenido y me invitaban a cada paseo que daban. Para mí, Melody era como una segunda hermana menor, además de la que ya tengo.

Cada vez que algo pasaba, era imposible que el otro no se preocupara. Recuerdo las veces que tuve que actuar como el "hermano mayor responsable" y quedarme con ella. Una vez que Melody se quedo nuevamente sola en su casa y me quede con ella toda la noche para cuidarla. Yo no soy de esos que no dejan a la niña que les gusta tranquila e intentan conquistarla por todos los medios habidos y por haber, pero en esos momentos me gustaba que ella supiera que podía contar conmigo, así como yo con ella.

Se que acorde en que solo hablaría de tres días en especial, pero ya que estamos en el tema se me vino a la mente otro de ellos. Y ese es el día en el que, regresando con Melody del entrenamiento de mi equipo de fútbol de la escuela, en el camino de regreso nos topamos con una lluvia a la mitad del camino. Apresuramos un poco el paso y esperamos debajo de unos toldos de algunos comercios hasta que la lluvia parara para continuar el camino hacia casa, por suerte la lluvia paro pronto y pudimos continuar como si nada.

Pero cuando entramos en mi casa, comencé a sentirme cansado y a estornudar. Luego de responderle varias veces a Melody de que me encontraba bien, termine por sentirme peor. Estaba un poco mareado, con el rostro caliente, mucho calor y se me cerraban los ojos.

Melody convenció a Freddy de que me tomara la temperatura, al menos para que pudiera irse tranquila a su casa de que no me pasaba nada. Para mi mala suerte tenía un poco de fiebre, de modo que me mandaron a tomar un baño para sacarme el frío y luego me metieron a la cama. Y digo me mandaron por que yo no tenía intenciones de ir, sino que Melody me mando como general le manda a su soldado.

Para aumentar mi desgracia, Freddy llamó a un doctor para que me viera, éste me receto algunos medicamentos y reposo por ese día y el próximo para que mi fiebre bajara en lugar de agraviarse. Eso significaba que no podría asistir ni a clases ni al entrenamiento del equipo, las clases tanto me daban, pero perderme un entrenamiento siendo yo el capitán no es una situación muy divertida que digamos.

Pero a pesar de que mi perfecto humor de esa mañana se había desvanecido cual helado de agua bajo el sol, Melody se encargo especialmente de devolvérmelo. Se quedo conmigo todo el día, hicimos juntos las tareas, conversamos, miramos televisión, en fin, todo lo que hacen dos amigos en un día lluvioso, solo que yo no podía salir de mi cama, excepto cuando iba al baño. Incluso se quedo a mi lado cuando dormí una pequeña siesta, ya que según ella mi fiebre bajaría más rápido si descansaba.

No puedo describir esa sensación con palabras, pero haré un intento. Esa sensación de que, aunque tengas los ojos cerrados y estés a la mitad de un sueño, sabes que hay alguien que esa a tu lado, te mira y te cuida en todo momento. Esa era la sensación que ella me dio, de que estaba para cuidarme, no le importo perder todo un día de hacer diferentes cosas para estar a mi lado y nunca me pidió nada a cambio.

Melody siempre me hizo saber que contaba con ella en todo momento y que se preocupaba por mí, pero esa fue la primera vez en la que, por alguna forma y motivo que aún desconozco, le hice saber que necesitaba de su compañía, aún cuando soy demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo frente a frente. En esas ocasiones puedo notar algo diferente en ella, como a una madre que mira a su hijo, no como una mejor amiga.

Pero así es ella, por momentos puede ser la más madura en los momentos que más lo requieren, pero por dentro siempre será una niña.

**Fin del capítulo 2! Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno, dentro de poco les traigo el tercer capi.**

**Nos leemos! Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Después de... Ya perdí la cuenta del tiempo, subo el tercer capítulo. Si, recién el tercer capítulo, algo es algo ¿no?**

**Les agradezco mucho los reviews y prometo que de ahora en adelante (como ya tengo internet en mi casa), voy a actualizar más seguido.**

**Aquí dejo el tercer capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste!**

Capítulo 3: Lo gracioso es…

Si dijera que nunca vivimos esas situaciones graciosas que te hacen incluso soltar lágrimas de la risa al recordarlas, seria la mentira más grande del mundo. Aunque yo me considero una persona madura a la que no le gustan las tonterías de niños, por momentos Melody era más fuerte que yo y lograba arrastrarme al final en alguno de sus juegos.

Contare algunos de los momentos más graciosos que vivimos cuando éramos niños, aunque no aseguro que sean las más graciosas del mundo. Por ejemplo… Aquella vez en verano.

El sol salio más temprano que lo habitual, seguramente por que cada día era más caluroso por la llegada del verano. Las clases ya habían terminado para alegría de nosotros y de todos nuestros compañeros, aunque siempre hay algún lunático que dice que desearía que las clases nunca terminaran. Lo único que teníamos delante eran tres meses de descanso y diversión.

Una mañana, Melody toco la puerta de mi casa, ya sabiendo que era muy temprano como para que yo, conociéndome, estuviera despierto.

En fin, luego de que entro a mi casa, Melody subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a mi cuarto, oscuro como una caverna abandonada en donde la luz del sol no se atrevía a aparecer.

- Benji… arriba – fue su primer intento, pero por suerte yo tengo el sueño demasiado pesado

- Ggghhhh – fue mi gran respuesta

- Benji… vamos, no es hora de dormir

- Gghh Mhh Gggghhhhh

- Benji…

Este es el momento que más odio, Melody se acercó peligrosamente a mi oído y… Paso lo que yo tanto temía

- ¡Benji Price! ¡¡¡¡¡Ultimo llamado antes de que empiece la final del campeonato!!!!!

- Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Si no fuera por que soy de corazón fuerte, ese grito hubiera terminado con mi vida en ese instante, mientras que Melody se reía a carcajadas.

- Mel… ¿que haces en mi cuarto? – dije confundido y frotándome los ojos

- Vine a despertarte, ahora levántate para salir al campo

- Espera… ¿Qué hora es?

- Las diez de la mañana, ahora arriba – me tomo del brazo y quiso empujarme fuera de la cama

- Espera… no estoy… - trate de imponer resistencia, pero a esas horas no estaba lo suficientemente despabilado como para poder vencerla

- ¿Qué?

- Mi ro…

- Despiértate de una vez, no entiendo que me dices

- Que no tengo mi ropa

- ¿Dónde la guardaste?

A esas alturas, mi querida amiguita me había empujado por completo de la cama. Recuerdo que cuando Melody se volteo para decirme algo y me vio, su rostro se convirtió en un tomate. Como era de esperarse en un verano tan caluroso, yo dormía sin camiseta y con unos shorts cortos que podían pasar perfectamente como boxers.

- ¡Que haces así vestido! – grito mientras se cubría el rostro

- Así duermo – respondí alzándome de hombros

- ¡Por que no me dijiste que estabas desnudo!

- No estoy desnudo

- Pero casi

- Mel, soy hombre, los hombres pueden estar sin camiseta que no pasa nada

- Pero… no por eso tienes que mostrar todo

- ¿Qué todo?

- Pues TODO

- Ahh ¿lo dices por el short?

- No, por mi abuelita

Bueno, debía de suponer que era por el short, pero era muy temprano como para que mis neuronas trabajaran normalmente, y luego del susto que me había dado seguramente pasarían todo el día tratando de reponerse.

- Pues si miras o no, es asunto tuyo, pero esto es solo para dormir

- ¡Me tratas de mirona!

- Pues no te culpo…

Lo admito, me encanta verle el rostro a Melody cuando la hago enojar, podría convertirse en un pasatiempo.

- Eres un creído

- Y tú una mirona

- ¡¡Yo no soy mirona!!

- Como digas…

¡Mujeres! ¡Que ganas de discutir a esas horas de la mañana! Ahora que recuerdo ese día me río de mi mismo, pero en ese momento de lo que menos tenía ganas era de reírme. Nunca fui de sentirme avergonzado frente a las personas, pero hay momentos en los que desearía que se formara una boca gigante de tierra y me tragara entero. Melody especialmente es de las que te meten en esas situaciones y no te dejan escapar hasta que ya es muy tarde y todo el mundo que esta cerca te mira con cara extraña.

Otro ejemplo de esa situación fue cuando llego de visita la hermana de Carla, la madre de Melody, desde Estados Unidos. Pero su tía no vendría sola, o no, también venían con ella sus dos "hermosos" gatos.

Debo informarte que a Melody no le gustaban mucho los gatos que digamos, y menos esos dos que no dejaban de hacer desastres por todos lados. No fue difícil imaginar que terminaría por meterse en algún lío por culpa de esos dos, pero de allí a que yo me viera involucrado en una desesperada búsqueda de dos gatos desaparecidos, dejando literalmente la casa de cabeza… No hay nada más que dos pasos.

Paso número uno, Melody me pidió que la ayudara a alimentar a los "simpáticos" felinos ya que según ella no tiene trato con ese tipo de animales. Y allí fui yo sin más remedio que ayudarla como buen amigo que soy.

Paso número dos, a los dos gatitos se les ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar a las escondidas con toda la casa como espacio de juego. Al principio no nos desesperamos, comenzamos buscando en los lugares donde era más seguro encontrarlos, pero todo se complico cuando ni Melody ni yo podíamos hallar a esos condenados gatos.

Luego de diez minutos de una búsqueda sin resultados, Melody comenzó a desesperarse, y admito que yo también.

- ¿Los encontraste? ¡Por favor, dime que si! – me dijo prácticamente zarandeándome por los hombros

- No, no los encontré

- ¡¿Dónde pueden estar?! ¡¿Qué tal si se lograron escapar?! ¡Mi mamá va a matarme!

- ¡Cálmate, por favor! - la tome de los hombros y la obligue a mirarme – Si te desesperas así no podremos pensar con claridad en donde pueden estar.

- Esta bien…

- ¿Dónde nos falta buscar?

- Ya me fije en la sala, el estar, mi habitación…

- Yo me fije en la habitación de Greta, el baño, la cocina, los dos patios… ¿Te fijaste en el altillo?

- ¡No!

Corrimos a todo lo que daba hacia el altillo, Melody subió las escaleras y se fijo desde ellas si aquellos animalitos estaban escondidos entre los muebles, mientras que yo sostenía la escalera para que no se levantara. Cuando se aseguro de que no estaban allí, comenzó a retroceder lentamente por los escalones para bajar, pero se detuvo en un peldaño de un momento a otro.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Los encontraste? – le pregunte

- No, es que se me atoro la blusa…

Resople, a veces me pregunto ¿si lo hará a propósito? Ahora no solo había que preocuparse de encontrar a los gatos antes de que los adultos regresaran de hacer las compras, también tenia que lidiar yo con una niña preocupada por que se le atoro la blusa en un clavo salido de la escalerita…

- ¡¿Podrías ayudarme en vez de estar allí parado?! – me gritó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Volví a resoplar y, asegurándome de que la escalera no se levantara, me acerqué por detrás a ella para intentar aflojar su blusa del clavo, pero estaba muy enganchado y yo tenía miedo de romper su querida blusa y que me tirara de cabeza por las escaleras como recompensa.

- ¿Pudiste? – me pregunto con poca paciencia

- Eso intento… - gruñí, la verdad que esa situación no me gustaba para nada

Hasta el momento en el que Melody giro la cabeza para decirme algo y la tuve a pocos centímetros de mi rostro no me había dado cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba.

El caso era así: Melody apoyada en sus rodillas y en sus manos, boca abajo en la escalera, yo sobre ella con mis piernas a los costados de las suyas y con mis brazos rodeándola por ambos lados. Creo que debería tener más cuidado con hacer este tipo de ayudas, si es que quiero vivir para contarlo.

Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron luego de analizar nuestras posiciones, yo di un pequeño salto hacia arriba para separarme, ganándome un golpe en la cabeza contra el techo. Mientras que Melody, logrando desenganchar su blusa del clavo, se dio media vuelta para ver si me había lastimado y quedamos frente a frente, ella sentada en el peldaño de la escalera y yo arrodillado con las piernas a sus costados. No creo que nunca antes en toda mi vida mi cara se hubiera puesto más roja como se puso, y no para menos, incluso pensé que me daría una hemorragia nasal por tanta sangre junta en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Por suerte encontré una fácil salida para esa posición, no fue la mejor de todas, pero para haber sido improvisada en el momento me salio bastante bien. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Fácil, fue tal el susto que me di por la cercanía de Melody que, sin darme cuenta, me impulsé hacia atrás y esta vez en lugar de golpearme la cabeza, salí rodando por las escaleras hasta que aterricé dolorosamente de espaldas en el suelo. Incluso creo que ese susto me provocó algunos moretones en la espalda por los peldaños.

Luego de que Melody se cercioró de que no me había roto ningún hueso de mí ya adolorido cuerpo, me ayudo a ponerme de pie para continuar buscando a los dos gatitos antes de que su madre llegara, o seríamos historia.

Tratando de pasar por alto lo que acababa de pasar, continuamos buscando por toda la casa, ahora un poco más calmados que antes. Por suerte Melody recordó que no se había fijado en el cuarto de lavado y tal vez, si el cielo se apiadaba de nosotros, se habían escondido entre la ropa.

Cuando nos fijamos si estaban allí, los encontramos acurrucados dentro de una bolsa llena de ropa que había junto a la lavadora. No puedo describir lo que sentí, fue una mezcla de alegría, alivio y ganas de acogotar a esos gatos y colgarlos por la cola del techo. Por su culpa había tenido ese "encuentro cercano" con Melody que casi me mata de una convulsión espontánea, me había caído de la escalera y me dolía todo el cuerpo, y había tenido que soportar a mi amiga en un estado de histeria total.

Melody yo nos miramos, ambos suspirando al mismo tiempo y regresando con cuidado a la sala de la casa llevando a esos… A los gatos en los brazos.

Pero por suerte la tía de Melody y su madre no tardaron mucho más en llegar y encargarse ella de sus mascotas, como debe ser. No es que estuviera molesto con ella, lo que paso no era su culpa, pero después de eso yo ya había tenido suficiente de gatos por lo menos para mis próximos diez años de vida, con suerte.

Otro recuerdo que se me viene a la mente ocurrió en uno de los entrenamientos de mi equipo, yo siendo el capitán, soy bastante orgulloso y no acepto tan fácilmente cuando estoy equivocado. Melody es exactamente igual, solo que desquicia más a las personas para poder ganar la conversación con menos esfuerzo.

Estábamos terminando el entrenamiento, todos reunidos en la banca y sentados en el piso, mientras que yo me senté en la banca para estar a mayor altura y Melody de pie a mi lado. Le habíamos dado el puesto de asistente del capitán, así nos ayudaría en los entrenamientos y a mantener el orden en las jugadas.

Estábamos llevando una discusión acerca de un partido amistoso que nuestra escuela contra otra de menor nivel, yo mantenía que nuestro equipo, siendo el mejor, no debía perder el tiempo jugando contra otro de tan bajo nivel cuando ya sabíamos que ganaríamos al menos con una diferencia de diez goles. Pero Melody, queriendo parecerse a la Madre Teresa de Calcuta digo yo, insistía en debíamos jugar ese juego al menos para tener un mínimo de decencia.

- Esos perdedores no merecen siquiera que nos presentemos en el partido – dije con tono seco, con los brazos cruzados y ocultando mi rostro con la visera de mi gorra

- Si ellos estuvieran en nuestro lugar, se presentarían sin dudarlo y jugarían, aunque supieran que ganarían.

- Pero no lo están, y no tengo intenciones de perder mi tiempo ni el del resto del equipo con un partido mediocre.

- Eres tan orgulloso

- Y tú te quieres hacer la santa con esos jugadores de pacotilla

Y así empezó la discusión, pensaras que soy demasiado orgulloso y que mi actitud no era la correcta, pero así soy yo.

- ¡Pues al menos yo aún tengo un poco de humanidad!

- ¡Ah! ¡Pues, discúlpame por no apiadarme de las pobres almas desgraciadas de este mundo!

- ¡Al menos podrías intentar ser amable con ellos aceptando jugar el partido!

- ¡Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir, no tengo intenciones de jugar ese partido!

- ¡Eres un presumido! ¡Te crees que eres mejor que todos!

- ¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Yo soy el capitán y se hará lo que yo diga! ¡Punto final!

Melody gruño enfurecida, con los dientes apretados y con sus ojos que, si fueran armas de destrucción masiva, yo no estaría contando esto. Se cruzó de brazos y, tal cual niña pequeña ofendida, me dio la espalda.

Yo resople cansado y mire a mis compañeros de equipo, todos ellos nos miraban incómodos. Melody y yo algunas veces discutimos en los entrenamientos, pero creo que ninguna discusión había sido tan fuerte como esa hasta el momento. Ninguno se atrevía a hacer ningún comentario por miedo de recibir alguna respuesta poco amistosa.

- Y bien… ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Paul llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza

- ¿De que? – preguntó Jonny

- Del partido… Estoy de acuerdo con el capitán de que no tiene mucho sentido jugar si ya sabemos que ganaremos, pero…

- ¿Pero? – insistió Eddy

- Pues no estaría mal jugar igual, al menos para variar un poco en los entrenamientos.

Los muchachos se miraron entre si, levante un poco la cabeza para poder verlos mejor y note que todos se sonreían. Esa fue una de las veces en las que pensé que todos eran cómplices en una conspiración en mí contra, pero me dije que no era posible

- ¿Qué piensa capitán? – me preguntó Eddy con una sonrisa

Suspire resignado, yo soy el capitán y todos me hacen caso, pero si todo el equipo quería jugar entonces tendría que hacer a un lado mi orgullo y aceptar jugar ese partido. Baje la cabeza para que mi gorra cubriera mis ojos.

- Si están seguros que quieren jugar… - volví a suspirar – Entonces jugaremos

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – escuche que decía Melody a mi derecha

Levante la vista y mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, había vuelto a mirarme de frente y sus ojos ya no brillaban con rojo fuego.

- Ya dije que si – gruñí, no me pone de muy buen humor tener que cambiar mi palabra

Sin previo aviso, Melody se arrojó arriba mío para abrazarme por el cuello y me hizo caer de costado de la banca, por suerte algunos bolsos amortiguaron el golpe que tenía asegurado

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte con el ceño fruncido, pero sin estar del todo enojado

- Perdón – sonrió con picardía – Pero no pude contenerme

- ¿Tanto querías que jugáramos ese partido?

- No es eso – la mire confundido – Me alegra que tu ego no sea tan grande después de todo – sonrió aún más

Aunque yo no entendí que era lo que me quiso decir, mis labios me traicionaron y le devolvieron aquella sonrisa, Melody es la única que puede hacer que olvide todo aquello que estaba pensando con una sola sonrisa

- Perdón por decirte que eras un orgulloso y presumido – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo claro, se veía muy tierna con esa sonrisa.

- Olvídalo…

Me puse de pie lentamente y me senté nuevamente en la banca, mientras que Melody se quedo de pie. Cuando volvía ver a mis compañeros, noté en alguno de ellos una sonrisa burlona y otros que contenían una pequeña risa.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunte con tono autoritario

- Nada capitán – contesto Paul

- Es que nos emociona saber que el amor que se tienen nuestro capitán y su asistente es más fuerte que las peleas – sonrió Eddy, exagerando un poco con sus gestos.

Nunca tuve tantas ganas de tomar a Eddy por el cuello y colocarle el balón en lugar de su gran cabeza de chorlito. Sentí como mi rostro se ponía rojo en una mezcla de vergüenza y furia, mire de reojo y Melody estaba igual que yo, mientras que mis compañeros reían por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? – le recrimine de mala manera

- No son tonterías, es solo la verdad – insistió

- Vamos, capitán – hablo Jonny - ¿Cuándo va ha admitir que esta enamorado de su asistente?

¿Qué acaso soy un libro abierto del que todos pueden leer? ¿En verdad soy tan poco disimulado que todos se dieron cuenta? Roge al cielo que por favor solo me estuvieran tomando el pelo y que no lo dijera de verdad.

- El día que las vacas vuelen y llueva leche del cielo – reí volviendo a tapar mis ojos con la visera de la gorra para que no notaran mi sonrojo, sino no me dejarían en paz

- Pues estaremos esperando – sonrió Al siguiendo mi juego - ¿Verdad? – dijo mirando a los demás, que le respondieron con un asentimiento con la cabeza

- ¿Y tú Melody? – le pregunto Eddy

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo qué?

Se puso de pie y se aproximo a ella con mucho suspenso, luego se acercó a su oído con una media sonrisa

- ¿Cuando vas a decirle la verdad al capitán?

- ¿La verdad? ¿De que verdad me hablas?

Eddy rió por lo bajo, se acercó más a su oído y le susurro algo que no pude llegar a escuchar. En ese momento mientras Eddy le hablaba, el rostro de Melody pasó por lo menos por cinco tonalidades diferentes de rojo que ni sabía que existían, para concluir con un color parecido al de la salsa de tomate.

Cuando él se alejo de su oído, Melody me miro velozmente, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sus mejillas enrojecieron más, si es que era posible que estuviera mas sonrojada. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, luego se giro con furia hacia Eddy, quien no podía contener la risa, y lo amenazó con el puño.

- ¡Eddy!

- ¿Qué? No me dirás que no es verdad, ¿o sí?

- ¡Ah! ¡Te voy a dar tu verdad!

Eddy comenzó a correr a más no poder por la cancha de entrenamiento, Melody no se tardo y lo corrió de atrás. Mientras, todo el equipo reía divertido, incluyéndome, aunque la verdad no se que fue lo que le habrá dicho Eddy a Melody para hacerla enojar de esa forma o que se sonrojara a tal extremo.

A la hora del entrenamiento, en los descansos o en la salida de la escuela, no faltaba que alguno de ellos nos molestara diciendo que si éramos pareja o que deberíamos declararnos de una vez por todas. Como dije antes, espero que solo fuera una tomada de pelo y no que yo sea el peor actor del mundo a la hora de disimular mis sentimientos.

En fin, podría tardar mucho más hablando de cosas que nos sucedieron a los dos, por ejemplo aquella vez en que Melody prácticamente me suplico de rodillas que la acompañara a una reunión familiar por el cumpleaños de su abuela en la casa de ésta. Era como vivir en una pesadilla, todas las mujeres diciendo lo adorable que yo era y lo lindo que sería si alguna de ellas tuviera un nieto como yo, Amanda que era como un chicle que no me dejaba tranquilo y Melody al borde de un ataque de locura por colgar a su hermanastra y a toda su familia de la antena del techo. No estaría dispuesto a revivir todo eso ni por un millón de dólares.

O la vez en la que, mientras estábamos acampando con el padre de Melody y todo el resto de su familia, los jóvenes fuimos juntos a un pequeño parque de atracciones que habían instalado en la rambla. La gran idea de Amanda fue entrar a "La casa del terror", yo no soy de asustarme con esos patéticos trucos baratos para asustar a niños de cinco años de edad, pero tengo que admitir que ese juego estaba muy bien hecho.

Al principio estaba tranquilo, pero a la mitad del juego te da la impresión de que te pierdes en la casa y que no saldrás jamás, y yo soy un tipo de poca paciencia. A mi lado Melody estaba en estado de paranoia total, sin mencionar que me perforaba el brazo con sus uñas. Pero a pesar de las cicatrices y los gritos que acabaron con mi audición, nos divertimos, y más cuando Amanda salio corriendo después del susto de su vida al pecharse con un muñeco en forma de esqueleto a medio descomponer.

**¡Fin del tercer capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, no es de lo mejor que he escrito pero bueno... Cosas que una hace cuando el ocio ataca, jeje.**

**Les dejo saludos, gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar reviews. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aquí otra vez yo, esta vez no me tardé tanto en subir el próximo capítulo. **

**Al igual que en mi otro fic, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a dos personitas muy importantes para mí, a mi otosan que cumplió años ayer y es quien más me ha animado para seguir escribiendo mis fics, y a mi amiga Xime que cumple años hoy, que siempre está dispuesta a darme ideas cuando tengo un bache mental y me soporta con mis locuras. Los quiero mucho a los dos!!**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y aquí les dejo el capítulo cuatro:**

Capítulo 4: Lagrimas

Además de tantos momentos de diversión juntos, siempre hay lugar para las lágrimas, ya sean de felicidad o de tristeza. A mí en lo personal nunca me gusto llorar, y menos si hay alguien presente que pueda verme.

Pero en los momentos en los que más la necesitaba, ella estaba allí para mí. Si me sentía triste o deprimido, Melody intentaba alegrarme con una de sus enérgicas sonrisas y permaneciendo a mi lado, aunque yo no se lo pidiese.

La primera vez que lloré en frente de Melody no fue por que me sintiera triste, lloré por dolor, un dolor físico. Por lo último que yo lloraría sería por un dolor físico, tendría que ser muy intenso ya que yo suelo soportar el dolor pese a todo. Pero para un niño de once años, una herida abierta en la frente por un golpe con los postes de la portería puede doler mucho.

No llore a la hora del golpe, lo soporte todo lo que pude, pero cuando ella me colocó el alcohol directamente sobre la herida, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos en silencio. Yo no me quejaba ni le pedí que lo retirara, sabía que si querida que cicatrizara rápido lo mejor era colocarle alcohol, pero el ardor era tan fuerte que estaba llorando sin quererlo, soltando pequeños gruñidos contenidos.

- Ya casi termino – me dijo en un intento de tranquilizarme

- Está bien – respondí con voz clara, podía hablar con claridad pero mis ojos seguían húmedos

Cuando limpio por completo mi herida, me colocó una gasa sobre ésta y la pego con una banda curativa.

- Listo

- Gracias – sonreí acomodándome en la silla

- No hay de que – por un momento su sonrisa se borro y me miro con preocupación – Lamento que te haya ardido tanto…

- No hay problema, me estabas ayudando – le sonreí para que viera que estaba bien y me froté los ojos para secármelos

- ¿Aún te duele?

- No, ya estoy bien – respondí sin dejar de sonreír y cubriendo la gasa con la mano

- Saca la mano

Sin saber por que le hice caso, cuando mi mano estaba reposando sobre mi rodilla, Melody se acercó a mi rostro y me acaricio la frente y el cabello con dulzura. Como era de esperarse, yo quede paralizado sin saber como reaccionar y mis mejillas instantáneamente se volvieron rojas cual manzana madura.

- Mi padre usaba esta técnica conmigo cuando me lastimaba… - dijo con una sonrisa serena sin dejar de acariciarme – No me curaba, pero me hacia sentir mucho mejor, se llama "preocupación" – me miro a los ojos, por un momento su sonrisa se esfumo – Tienes que tener más cuidado en los entrenamientos

- Lo se, fue un accidente. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que soy muy cuidadoso

- Si, lo se – sonrió igual de enérgica que antes – Pero siempre me tendrás a mi para recordarte que lo seas.

Luego de esa vez, cada vez que me lastimaba en los entrenamientos o por cualquier otra razón, Melody se encargaba de curarme y usaba la técnica de la "preocupación" para hacerme sentir mejor. Es increíble como algo tan simple como preocuparse por los demás puede hacer que uno se sienta mucho mejor.

Después del incidente con el poste de la portería, me sentía en deuda con ella por haberme tranquilizado cuando lo necesitaba y por haberme curado. Aunque ella siempre me decía que no esperaba nada a cambio. Por suerte también llego mi oportunidad para demostrarle que también podía contar conmigo cuando me necesitaba.

Fue una noche, Melody había discutido como de costumbre con su madre, era increíble como por momentos se llevaban de maravilla, pero otros eran como agua y aceite. Carla quería convencer a Melody de que dejara de jugar al fútbol y se dedicara a algo más femenino, una conversación que se repetía varias veces.

No tengo nada en contra de Carla, es una señora muy amable y encantadora, pero por momentos quiere controlar a Melody como si fuera una niña más pequeña, y no tiene en cuenta el carácter de su hija. Melody puede ser la persona más dulce, pero si llegas a decir algo acerca de su modo de ser, es como meter la cabeza en la boca del lobo.

Lo que recuerdo es que esa vez la conversación había llegado mucho más lejos y que Melody se había encerrado en su habitación sin querer salir. No es que yo sea un metido, pero teniendo su habitación en frente a la mía, muchas veces me enteraba de las cosas sin quererlo.

Sabía que no era mi deber meterme en esa discusión de madre e hija, pero no me podía quedar allí como si nada mientras Melody lloraba. Así que sin decirle nada a Freddy, salí de mi habitación, salté el muro y trepando la enredadera subí hasta su habitación. Debería tener un diploma como saltador y trepador de arbustos después de hacer ese recorrido tantas veces.

Toque con unos golpes la ventana hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba allí y se decidió a abrirme. Nos sentamos juntos en su cama y me acerque a ella para verla mejor, ya que las luces estaban apagadas, aún tenia la cara húmeda por las lágrimas

- Oye… ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte con voz tranquila y la tome por los hombros

Melody mantenía la cabeza baja con la vista perdida en algún lugar del piso, luego me miro con tristeza

- Mamá… Quiere que cambie mi forma de ser de la noche a la mañana – respondió con la voz entrecortada – Quiere que deje de ser yo para ser… Más ella

- Vamos, Melody, no digas eso…

- Es que así es, ella odia como soy

- Ella no te odia, solo eres diferente a ella… - suspire - ¿Qué es lo que quiere que cambies?

- Quiere que deje de fantasear con ser jugadora de fútbol y que… - suspiro para intentar calmarse – Actúe como una niña acorde a mi edad

- ¿Y que hay de malo con eso?

Me miro de una forma en la que me decía "¿Estas bromeando o enloqueciste?"

- A lo que me refiero es, ¿a que se refiere con "acorde a tu edad"?

- No lo se, supongo que esperara a que me parezca más a Amanda… Seguramente la querría a ella como hija en mi lugar…

- No digas eso – la tome de la barbilla para hacer que me mirara – Tu madre te quiere tal cual eres, y eso de actuar acorde a tu edad… Supongo que lo hace por tu bien, pero tú estás bien así como estas.

- ¿Tu crees? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Claro, siempre estarás bien si eres tu misma

Pasamos unos minutos sin decir nada, no sabía bien que más decir para intentar hacerla sentir mejor, y ella estaba muy perdida entre sus pensamientos en ese momento

- Gracias, Benji – me sonrió, mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

Me acerque un poco más a ella y la abrasé, rodeándola con mis brazos y ella apoyando su cabeza en uno de mis hombros

- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

Ella no me contesto, pero percibí un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza. Después de eso nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, yo solo sentía el llanto ahogado de Melody y como sus lágrimas mojaban mi remera. Pero eso no importaba, me alegraba de poder estar para ella cuando me necesitaba.

Pero como sabes, además de las lágrimas de dolor o tristeza, están las que son de felicidad y las de furia. Nunca he llorado de felicidad… Bueno solo una vez, pero esa no viene al caso. En cambio, por furia sería mucho más capaz de llorar.

La única vez que vi a Melody llorar por mi culpa fue por una mezcle de felicidad y enojo, es algo difícil de expresar. Todo paso cuando estábamos jugando con el equipo la final del campeonato nacional, el equipo de Newppy contra el Franco Canadiense. Yo no había podido participar en el campeonato hasta la final por culpa de una lesión en mi tobillo izquierdo que me hice en un partido amistoso, justo antes de que el campeonato comenzara. Esa era mi oportunidad para poder jugar, en la final, ya que por suerte a esas alturas mi lesión estaba completamente curada…

O al menos eso pensé. A la mitad del partido me di cuenta de que sin quererlo, al intentar detener uno de los potentes tiros de Stive Hyuga, el capitán del equipo contrario, me había vuelto a lesionar el tobillo. Pero estaba decidido a que esa lesión no me impediría jugar lo que quedaba de partido y que haría todo lo posible para defender la portería, sin importarme que mi lesión se empeorara.

Y así fue, jugué hasta el final del partido, el cual ganamos por dos tantos a uno. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en eso y nos consagramos como los campeones. Pero no me había dado cuenta de cuanto mi estado podía preocupar a mi amiga hasta que la vi luego del partido, mientras que todos estaban celebrando. Yo solamente podía mantenerme de pie si estaba completamente quieto, sino el dolor en el tobillo me atravesaba como un puñal en todo el cuerpo.

Cuando vi que Melody se acercaba a mi pensé que podía ser para felicitarnos por el triunfo, pero a medida que se acercaba notaba que su rostro no reflejaba exactamente un sentimiento muy feliz que digamos. Al tenerla en frente termine de entender que no estaba para nada feliz, y menos cuando sin decirme nada me estampo una sonora bofetada en la mejilla que me dejo la cabeza de lado

- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – le pregunté de un grito, cubriéndome la mejilla con la mano, si que Melody pega fuerte a pesar de ser niña

Cuando volvió a verla, note que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y que estaba temblando

- Melody, ¿qué…?

- ¡Eres un tonto! – me grito aún llorando - ¿Cómo se te ocurre arriesgarte así? ¡Sabias que con esa lesión debías ser más cuidadoso con tus movimientos y no excederte demasiado! ¡Y mírate ahora, ni puedes caminar solo!

Se mordió el labio inferior para intentar calmarse un poco, pero sus ojos seguían soltando lágrimas. Yo no sabia que hacer, hasta ese momento no me había importado lo que sucediera con mi lesión con tal de ganar el campeonato, pero no quería preocupar tanto a Melody hasta el punto de que me estuviera gritando recriminándomelo.

- Yo… Lo siento… No quería preocuparte así…

- No te disculpes – me dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado – Se que cuando estas jugando es muy difícil que pienses en algo mas además que de ganar el partido – río con la cabeza baja – ¿Pero que hubiera pasado si tu lesión se hubiera agravado aún mas? ¿Si tuvieran que hacer una intervención los doctores y no pudieras volver a jugar?

- Melody, nada de eso paso…

- ¡¿Pero que tal si hubiera pasado?! ¡¿Abría valido la pena arriesgarte tanto tan solo por un partido y tirar todo tu futuro por la basura?!

Me quedé callado, nada de lo que le dijera podía contrarrestar con lo que ella me decía, tenia toda la razón. Uno siempre es de los que dicen "no me pasara nada" o "eso no me pasara a mí". Pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que algo de eso pasara, y la verdad es que si hubiera tenido que jugar un tiempo más en ese estado… No se que hubiera pasado con mi lesión.

- Perdóname… - murmure con la cabeza baja – No tenía derecho a preocuparte así, por eso te pido que me perdones

- Prométeme… - la mire a los ojos, aún tenia lágrimas en ellos, pero algo me decía que no era por el mismo motivo que las anteriores – Prométeme que serás más cuidadoso con tus lesiones y no serás tan cabeza dura – sonrió

- Te lo prometo – le sonreí también

Melody se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se acercó y paso mi brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudarme a caminar. Le sonreí agradecido y me ayudo a llegar hasta el auto de Freddy, que nos esperaba en la entrada del estadio.

Ya dentro del auto Freddy me dio otro sermón más acerca de mis lesiones y que los deportistas siempre debían tomarlas en cerio por más pequeñas que fueran. Antes de llegar a casa, Freddy me llevo al hospital para que me vieran la lesión y me la vendaran, como me lo esperaba el doctor me dijo que debía permanecer por lo menos una semana sin forzar el pie y que, si todo salía bien, después de ese tiempo podría volver a jugar.

Cuando de una vez por todas estuvimos en mi casa, Melody me ayudo a llegar a mi habitación y a acostarme en mi cama. Me sentía un inútil al no poder siquiera caminar por mi cuenta, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

- ¿Seguro que no necesitas nada? – me pregunto sentándose al borde de mi cama

- Estoy bien, gracias

- ¿Ves lo que te ganas por no cuidarte? – me dijo con el ceño fruncido

- Si, ya lo se… - resople

- ¿Y?

- Y desde ahora en adelante seré más cuidadoso con mis lesiones

- ¿Y…?

- Y… No seré tan cabeza dura

- Ahora si – sonrió

Melody se puso de pie para salir de mi habitación, diciéndome que era mejor que descansara, ya que después de tanto esfuerzo en el partido lo mejor era recuperar mis fuerzas. Pero antes de salir se dio vuelta en la puerta, como si hubiera recordado algo de improvisto

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ahora que recuerdo… - volvió a acercarse a mi cama y, sonriendo, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- ¿Y es por que fue? – pregunte con una sonrisa, pasando por alto el hecho de que mi sangre volvía a acumularse en mis mejillas

- Por haber ganado el campeonato – me sonrió con la misma energía de siempre y volvió a encaminarse hacia la puerta – Ahora descansa

La mire con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía de mi habitación, pensando en que después de todo, valió la pena haber recibido antes un bofetón para recibir ahora un beso en la misma mejilla.

Esa fue la última vez que hice que Melody se preocupara tanto por mi, paso un tiempo para que yo mismo me perdonara por haberla hecho llorar de ese modo. Pero lo que nunca olvidare fue que esa fue la última vez que, siendo niños, ella pudo estar a mi lado preocupándose por mi y felicitándome por mis victorias, ya que después de ese torneo todo cambiaria.

**Fin del capítulo!! Creo que este me quedo mas breve que los anteriores, este es más un resumen de esos tres días en especial, pero igual me gusto mucho escribirlo.**

**Ahora sí, en el próximo capítulo llegaré al momento que tanto esperaba... Pero no quiero adelantar nada más, tendrán que esperar a que suba el próximo, y prometo no tardarme tanto en subir.**

**Saludos a todos, gracias por leer y, otra vez, no se olviden de dejar reviews!!**

**Saludos!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Pido perdón por la demora en actualizar, pero entre los trabajos de clase y los escritos, el tiempo no es algo que me sobre, jeje.**

**Ahora les dejo uno de los que yo considero el segundo capítulo que más me gustó escribir, vuelvo a decir que yo me baso más que nada en la serie de Capitán Tsubasa road 2002, ya que fue la única que pude ver completa, las demás series nunca llegué a ver mucho.**

**Y ahora, con esto, les dejo el quinto capítulo, espero les guste.**

Capítulo 5: El adiós

Luego de que mi lesión se mejorara por completo, tome una decisión que afectaría toda mi vida y mi futuro como jugador profesional. Como ya me había graduado de la escuela primaria, Freddy me propuso ir a jugar al extranjero, a un equipo de Alemania, para poder mejorar mi nivel y empezar a forjar mi futuro como futbolista profesional.

No me costo mucho decidirme a darle una respuesta afirmativa, era mi sueño convertirme en el mejor arquero y esa era mi oportunidad para lograr alcanzarlo. No me importaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de que Alemania se encontrara a cientos, incluso miles de kilómetros de Japón, ya que en mi mente solo existía todo lo relacionado al fútbol, nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza ponerme a pensar como podría afectar eso a mi vida, a mis amigos, a mis sentimientos…

Hasta que una noche, en la que se me hacía imposible poder dormirme, me puse a pensar en los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida, en un intento por conciliar el sueño.

En ese momento, razoné todo lo que implicaba mi partida a Alemania. Tendría que mudarme a una casa nueva, vivir en un país que solo conocía a través de fotos, ir a una escuela donde nadie hablaba mi idioma…

Admito que me asusté, si, me asuste. Como se asustaría un niño de doce años frente una situación como la que yo tendría que vivir. Pensé por un segundo en reconsiderar mi respuesta, en echarme para atrás y hacer como si esa posibilidad de viajar nunca hubiera existido.

- ¡¿En que demonios estoy pensando?! – me dije a mi mismo sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

También, por un segundo, había olvidado por qué quería hacer este viaje. No era un viaje de placer para pasar unas lindas vacaciones, era para poder convertirme en el mejor del mundo. Había jurado que lograría llegar a serlo, no importaba el costo ni los sacrificios que tendría que hacer, y aquí estaba el primero, sacrificar todo lo que tenía por seguir ese sueño.

- No voy a echarme para atrás, no ahora que estoy más cerca de cumplir mi sueño – susurré en voz alta para darme más seguridad.

De esa noche ya no recuerdo más, supongo que porque me habré quedado dormido sin darme cuenta.

Lo que si recuerdo, es que desde ese día me sentí extraño, había tomado conciencia del escaso tiempo que me quedaba allí en Japón, y aunque quisiera actuar como normalmente lo hacía, no podía evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia. Claro, nostalgia de algo que todavía tenia, pero que en poco tiempo pasaría a ser solo un recuerdo de mi vida.

Lo mismo pasaba cuando estaba con mis compañeros de equipo, me quedaba un tiempo con la mirada perdida en cualquier sitio, preguntándome como serían las cosas luego de que me marchara, e imaginando como podría ser mi vida en Alemania.

Mis compañeros se extrañaron tanto de mi comportamiento que no tuve más alternativa que contarles mis planes antes de lo previsto. No se bien cuando tenía pensado decírselos, pero me pareció demasiado pronto, yo apenas estaba asimilando la situación así que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para poder decírselo a los demás tranquilamente. Tal vez una o dos semanas más, buscando la ocasión adecuada para no causarles demasiada impresión.

Pero no tenía ni siquiera una semana para poder afrentarlos como yo hubiera querido, a esa altura tenía solo cinco días para poder pasar tiempo con ellos.

La reacción de ellos fue más o menos como me lo había imaginado, aunque siempre hay alguno que otro demasiado melodramático para mi gusto. Luego de que salieron del estado de shock ante la noticia, todos ellos me desearon mucha suerte en mi viaje, me dieron ánimos para poder cumplir mi sueño, y nos prometimos que siempre seguiríamos jugando al fútbol, así algún día nos volveríamos a ver.

Hasta ese momento todo marchaba sobre ruedas, pero había otra persona a la que me faltaba comunicarle sobre mi viaje a Alemania, y algo me decía que no le gustaría mucho cuando se lo dijera. Así es, por increíble y difícil que pareciera, aún cuando faltaba tan poco para mi partida no había encontrado el momento oportuno para hablar con Melody.

De modo que, nuevamente, en una de esas noches en las que no podía dormir, me decidí a hablar con mi amiga. Me senté en el borde de la cama y tome el teléfono de mi mesa de noche, marcando con rapidez el número telefónico de la casa de Melody. El teléfono sonó un par de veces, hasta que alguien atendió del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Hola? ¿Melody? – pregunté inmediatamente, sumamente despabilado a causa del insomnio

- Benji… ¿Qué pasa? – respondió su voz medio adormilada – Son las dos y veinte de la mañana…

- Lo se, y lamento haberte despertado, pero… Tenía que hablar contigo

- ¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana? – protestó entre bostezos

- Podría… Pero necesito que sea ahora… Por favor…

Sentí un suspiro en el tubo del teléfono, seguido de algunas palabras que no pude entender bien qué significaban.

- Está bien – aceptó finalmente – Te escucho

- Gracias – sonreí, auque sabía que ella no podía verme, eso me dio idea de cómo poder hablar mejor con mi amiga - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- De acuerdo

- ¿Puedes acercarte a la ventana y abrir la persiana? Así podremos vernos y hablar a la vez

- Si, claro, pero… ¿Te pasa algo? – su voz sonaba preocupada

- No, nada – me apresuré a responder, pero creo que no logré convencerla, como siempre que intentaba mentirle.

- Te escucho un poco raro…

- Eso es porque estás dormida, vamos, abre la ventana – dije un poco más nervioso, ya estaba empezando a sentir la presión sobre mis hombros.

Me acerqué a la ventana del cuarto y abrí las persianas lo suficiente como para que pudiera verme y yo a ella, al mismo tiempo que Melody hacía lo mismo. Nos miramos unos segundos más en silencio, hasta que ambos reaccionamos y volvimos a hablar por el teléfono.

- ¿Y bien? – suspiró un poco cansada.

- Mel, lamento haberte despertado a estas horas, pero necesito hablar contigo… Es algo importante – tragué saliva para no tener la garganta seca y baje un poco la mirada – Veras, se que te enojaras conmigo cuando te diga esto a estas alturas, pero no me importa… - pensé un poco mejor lo que acababa de decir – Bueno, en realidad si me importa, pero creo que me sentiría mejor siendo sincero contigo y no que te enteres por otra persona... Si, eso sería peor…

- Benji, deja de pensar en voz alta y dime lo que querías decir antes de que me caiga dormida por la ventana – me interrumpió un poco irritada, no la culpo, si estuviera en su lugar ya le habría cerrado la ventana en la cara a la otra persona para ir a dormir.

- De acuerdo, aquí voy… - tome una bocanada de aire lo suficientemente grande y la mire directo a los ojos – Me voy a ir a vivir a Alemania – dije sin más rodeos

No preguntes como lo hice, solo busqué valor dentro de mí y un poco de seguridad, la suficiente como para hacerle frente a Melody, y respiré profundo una vez que terminé la frase.

Pero ni toda la seguridad que sentía en esos momentos me prepararía para su reacción.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró en el teléfono, supongo que aturdida por mi noticia sin anestesia previa.

- Freddy me hizo una oferta hace unos días, para ir a Alemania y unirme a uno de sus equipos, así podré aumentar mi nivel futbolístico enfrentándome a grandes jugadores en el mundo…

- ¿Te vas…? ¡¿Y me lo dices con tanta tranquilidad?! – exclamó, intentando contener un poco su volumen de voz

- ¿Cómo prefirieras que te lo dijera?

- No lo se, un poco más sutil tal vez. No es como si dijeras: "Voy a ir a dar un paseo por el parque". ¡Te mudas a otro país!

- Sabes bien que no me gusta hacer tanto drama por cualquier cosa – expliqué respirando profundo para no alterarme – Solo quería quitarle importancia…

- No puedes quitarle importancia, es algo que tienes que decir intentando que la otra persona no se altere – sentenció calmándose un poco, pero no por completo

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Los próximos segundos nos mantuvimos callados, ella intentando procesar todo lo ocurrido, y yo observándola con cuidado desde mi ventana.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó en voz baja

- En tres días.

- ¡¿Tres días?! – asentí con el rostro serio

Melody bajó la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se perdían en algún punto del suelo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperabas para decírmelo? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada

- No es eso, pensaba decírtelo lo antes posible, pero… No es tan fácil como pensé…

- Al menos no me lo dijiste el día antes – rió con una amarga sonrisa

- Melody, lo siento, pero entiéndeme…

- No te preocupes, te entiendo – me volvió a mirar, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y tenía los labios un poco apretados – Esta bien, si es lo que quieres…

- Es mi oportunidad de seguir mi sueño, aquí en Japón no hay nada que pueda ser un nuevo reto para mi, nunca podré mejorar si me quedo…

- Lo se – me interrumpió con una sonrisa – Por eso tienes que irte, para poder ser el mejor.

Yo volvía asentir, en parte feliz de que Melody pudiera entender mi decisión, y en parte dolido por la tristeza que veía en sus ojos.

- ¿Mel…? - la llame al ver que había vuelto a bajar la cabeza

- Si no te molesta, me voy a acostar. – dijo con los labios cerca del teléfono, noté como su voz se cortaba mientras hablaba – Tengo mucho sueño y mañana pensaba acompañar a Greta temprano a hacer las compras.

- No, claro que no me molesta – respondí con lentitud.

Me costaba demasiado verla así, quería saltar hasta su ventana para poder abrazarla, pero cuando logré reaccionar, ella ya había cerrado nuevamente la persiana de la ventana y en el teléfono ya sonaba del fin de la llamada.

Sin más remedio, yo también volví a acostarme en mi cama, pero ahora se me hacía mucho más difícil poder dormir. Me había sacado un peso de arriba al haber hablado con Melody, pero no podía soportar pensar que ella estuviera tan triste a causa de mi partida.

Nuevamente, volví a pensar en mi partida a un país tan lejano como lo era Alemania, entendía como se sentía ella, ya que yo me sentía igual al tener que abandonar mi país y a todo lo que tenía en el. Pero de todas formas, me importaba más que Melody llorara por mi culpa que tener que dejarlo todo por seguir mi sueño.

No, otra vez no, no podía pensar en arrepentirme de todo, yo no soy de esos que no saben lo que quieren y que no saben que hacer para conseguir algo. Sabía bien que era lo que quería y lo difícil que sería conseguirlo, pero no me echaría para atrás como un perro, con la cola ente las patas, seguiría hacia adelante en mi camino.

Esos pocos días que me separaban de mi partida pasaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto, había estado muy ocupado con los preparativos de mi partida sin reparar un minuto en lo próxima que ésta estaba. Solo por las noches, cuando el insomnio volvía a atacarme como lo hacía desde hacia un tiempo, era que me ponía a pensar en todas las cosas que había hecho y cuán rápido pasaba el tiempo.

Después de aquella no muy animosa conversación telefónica con Melody, no había tenido oportunidad de volver a habar con ella, cosa que extrañó a Freddy. Y no era para menos, ya que cuando dos personas que pasan juntos prácticamente las veinticuatro horas no se hablan por días enteros, es porque algo paso entre ellos.

No quise explicarle a Freddy que Melody se encontraba mal por mi culpa, sino tendría que contarle todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, de modo que cuando me preguntó, solo dije que estaba tan concentrado en el viaje que me había olvidado de todo, que en parte era verdad.

Pero algunas veces, cuando se me ocurría ir hasta su casa para hablarle e intentar remendar mi falta de sutileza a la hora de dar noticias importantes, o llamarla desde la ventana de mi cuarto para ver si estaba, terminaba por arrepentirme y me ponía a hacer cualquier otra cosa para olvidarme de esa idea.

Por otro lado, había estado pensando en la posibilidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella antes de mi partida, para así no quedarme con más secretos por quien sabría cuanto tiempo, pero por suerte me di cuenta a tiempo de que era una mala idea. Si llegaba a decírselo, haría mi partida mucho más difícil para ambos, además de que la estaría poniendo en la obligación de tener que darme una respuesta.

En el caso de que ella no sintiera lo mismo por mí, solo lograría que nos distanciáramos mucho más el uno del otro, quizás hasta el punto de que no volviera a hablarme nunca más, y no quería perder a mi mejor amiga. De modo que me callaría, estaba decidido.

La noche antes de mi partida, ya no sabía si eran los nervios mezclados con las ansias de que fuera el día siguiente, o si algo de la cena me había caído mal, pero no podía ni cerrar los ojos. Como siempre, daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, y nada, incluso Freddy me había mandado a acostarme temprano para descansar bien.

- Que suerte la mía – me dije mirando el techo – Ni siquiera cuando necesito estar más descansado me deja en paz el insomnio.

Después de casi más de una hora de dar vueltas, me decidí a salirme de la cama y me acerqué a la ventana, abriéndola un poco intentando no hacer ruido. Tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Melody estuviera despierta y la luz de su habitación encendida, pero no, su habitación estaba a oscuras y no se movía ni un alma.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de cansancio, sin apartar los ojos de la ventana de Melody. Era comprensible que a esas horas estuviera durmiendo, cualquier persona lo haría a la una y media de la mañana, pero no yo.

Miré distraídamente hacia el cielo, era una noche completamente despejada y con el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Noté que no había luna en el cielo, lo que explicaba por que parecía que había más estrellas que de costumbre, aunque yo no suelo despertarme a la mitad de la noche para ponerme a observar el cielo.

En ese momento, bostecé a causa del cansancio acumulado de varios días, diciéndome que era mejor volver a la cama, seguramente Melody no se levantaría a esa hora solo para poder verla, y tenía que aprovechar ahora que me sentía con un poco de sueño para intentar dormir. Lo bueno fue que, apenas apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada, pude dormirme profundamente sin ningún esfuerzo.

A la mañana siguiente, Freddy me despertó más temprano de lo habitual, teníamos que acomodar los últimos detalles antes de irnos. Por suerte antes del mediodía ya teníamos lo necesario para el viaje y nos disponíamos a ir a la parada del autobús, para luego ir al aeropuerto.

Salí de mi casa por última vez, volteándome a verla apenas me aparté de la entrada. No pude evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, extrañando sin haberme ido aún, pero sintiendo como si nunca jamás volvería a verla.

Le pedí a Freddy que me dejara ir a ver a Melody a su casa para poder despedirme de ella y de Greta, apenas me dio permiso corrí hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa. Toque un par de veces a la puerta, intentando no ser muy efusivo con mis golpes, y esperé a que me abrieran. Luego de unos minutos, más de los que estaba acostumbrado, Greta me abrió la puerta de la entrada.

- Buenos días, Benji – me sonrió un poco desanimada, algo inusual en ella.

- Buenos días, - sonreí lo mejor que pude - ¿Está Melody? Quisiera despedirme de ella.

Greta suspiro, no entendí muy bien el motivo, parecía preocupada por algo.

- Si, ella está… Pero…

- ¿Pero…? – repetí un poco confundido

- No quiere salir de su habitación, Benji – me dijo tristemente

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pude articular

- Así es, he intentado que saliera para despedirse, pero ella se niega. No logro entender que le ocurre.

Me quede callado, entendía que mi partida le afectaba al punto de no querer verme, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, no cuando estaba a punto de irme a otro país por tiempo indefinido, sin saber cuando nos volveríamos a ver.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunté con lentitud

- Claro que si – me sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en la mañana.

Greta comenzó a subir las escaleras de la casa, mientras yo la seguía de cerca, llegando rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación de Melody. Apenas llegaba a escuchar un pequeño murmullo ahogado, pero no lograba distinguir ninguna palabra.

- Melody, por favor, sal… - le dijo Greta preocupada, no quise pensar cuantas veces llevaba diciendo eso intentando convencerla de salir.

- No saldré – sonó la voz ahogada de mi amiga por la puerta

- ¿Pero, y Benji? ¿No quieres despedirte de él antes de que se vaya al aeropuerto?

- ¡No quiero! – se hizo un silencio en el que sentí como mi corazón se detenía, conocía la voz de Melody y por como sonaba estaba seguro de que estaba llorando – No quiero despedirme de él…. No quiero…

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte cortándole sus palabras

Se hizo un silencio dentro de la habitación, seguramente ella no se esperaba a que yo estuviera allí y que pudiera escuchar todo lo que decía.

Aquel silencio estaba acabando conmigo y con mi poca paciencia, de modo que no pude esperar más.

- ¿Por qué, Melody? – insistí en preguntar, y no descansaría hasta que me contestara

Sentí la mano de Greta sobre mi hombro, lo que hizo que me volviera a mirarla.

- Estaré en la planta baja si me necesitan, es mejor que lo hablen solos – me explicó con una maternal sonrisa, como las que siempre nos dedicaba.

- Gracias – le agradecí devolviéndole el gesto.

Cuando Greta desapareció completamente por la escalera de la casa, me acerque a la puerta y coloqué mi oído sobre la madera.

- Contéstame, ¿Por qué no quieres despedirte de mí? – guardé silencio por unos segundos - ¿Es que…? – comencé a decir, pero no pude terminar la pregunta

- ¿Qué? – repitió desde dentro del cuarto

- ¿Estas… molesta conmigo por mi decisión?

Se hizo otro silencio, pero por suerte esta vez duro menos, sino estoy seguro de que hubiera comenzado a golpear la puerta para intentar entrar.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – pregunté esta vez más fuerte, sintiendo una especie de opresión en el pecho, que terminó por convertirse en un enojo sin justificación – Sabes bien cuan importante es esto para mi, si me voy podré cumplir con mi sueño de ser el mejor. ¡¿Por qué no puedes estar feliz por mí?!

- ¡Nunca dije que no lo estuviera! – me respondió con el mismo volumen de voz con el que yo le había hablado – Es solo… Tengo… miedo. – murmuró con un nudo en la garganta

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo? – pregunté suavizando mi voz

- A perder a mí mejor amigo… A perderte y no volver a verte…

El llanto volvió a hacerse presente en su voz, mientras que yo volvía a sentir esas ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, como siempre lo hacía cuando lloraba. Pero no, ella estaba del lado opuesto de la habitación, separados por una puerta. Tal y como lo estaríamos en unas horas, solo que en lugar de una puerta serían cientos de kilómetros de distancia entre nosotros.

- También yo tengo miedo… - admití con la mirada perdida en el suelo – Pero aunque no estemos juntos, podemos seguir siendo amigos. – esbocé una sonrisa al decirlo – No será lo mismo que ahora, pero podemos hablar por teléfono y enviarnos cartas. El que me vaya, no significa que sea un adiós para siempre.

Los ruidos dentro de la habitación habían cesado, ya no podía escucharla llorar, esperando que fuera porque había dejado de hacerlo.

- Y estoy seguro, que sin importar el tiempo que haya pasado, algún día volveré a Japón, y si aún sigues aquí… Si me esperaras, se que nos volveremos a ver.

Estaba conciente que me había sonrojado al pronunciar esas palabras, y que no las había pronunciado sin ninguna razón.

Tal vez en esos momentos era demasiado niño aún para entender el significado de esa promesa, pero había logrado expresar lo que realmente sentía sin hacerlo directamente.

- ¿Es una promesa? – dijo Melody un poco tímida

- Si, es una promesa – sonreí - ¿Me acompañarás a la parada del autobús? – pregunté un poco dudoso.

Después de un silencio que duro uno o dos minutos, no se con exactitud, el pestillo de la puerta comenzó a moverse. La puerta se abrió lentamente, de donde apareció Melody, mirándome a los ojos y con algunas lágrimas en los suyos. Le sonreí, como siempre lo hacia, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a mi.

Finalmente salimos de la casa, yo salí primero y esperé unos minutos a que ella saliera también, ya que Melody se había retrasado un poco más en su habitación diciendo que se había olvidado de algo antes de salir. Cuando ella regreso conmigo, tenía una pequeña bolsa en la mano y me miró con la sonrisa más enérgica que pudo lograr.

Volvimos al lado de Freddy prácticamente corriendo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la parada de autobús los tres juntos. Freddy caminaba al frente, yo a su costado llevando mi bolso colgado del hombro y Melody detrás de mí, quien llevaba la bolsa con mucho cuidado y la mirada hacia el suelo.

Al llegar a la parada, algunos de mis compañeros de equipo nos estaban esperando, seguramente para despedirse también. Mientras esperábamos a que llegara el autobús, nos pusimos a hablar entre todos, recordando algunas anécdotas del campeonato, de los entrenamientos y bromeando un poco entre nosotros, como siempre hacíamos.

Calculando que no debía faltar mucho tiempo para que llegara el autobús, me despedí de mis compañeros, sintiendo nuevamente una gran nostalgia. A pesar de que siempre me había mantenido un poco distante, sin demostrar abiertamente mis sentimientos con ellos, en el fondo éramos grandes amigos, y aunque me dolía despedirme de todos ellos, manteníamos la esperanza de que, mientras continuáramos jugando al fútbol, volveríamos a vernos algún día.

Cuando terminé de despedirme de ellos, me coloqué frente a frente con Melody para despedirme de ella. De ella era de quien más me dolía despedirme, no es por despreciar a mis amigos, pero ella significaba mucho para mí y su mirada de tristeza me formaba una nueva opresión en el pecho.

- Melody, yo… Perdóname por todas las metidas de pata que hice en los últimos días… Y perdóname por haberte pedido con tanta insistencia que vinieras, pero… No podía no despedirme de ti.

- Está bien, lo entiendo – sonrió con dulzura – Suerte.

- Gracias…

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos, logrando que me olvidara de la presencia de nuestros compañeros.

- Oye Melody, ¿para qué es la bolsa? – le preguntó Jonny acocándose un poco a nosotros y señalándola con el dedo

- ¿Eh? Es que… Bueno, yo… - sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rojo y apretó con fuerza la bolsa, mirando el suelo – T Toma… - me dijo con timidez tendiéndome la bolsa entre sus manos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para mí? – pregunté asombrado, realmente no esperaba nada por mi partida, menos un regalo.

Melody asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Tomé la bolsa entre mis manos y la observé con cuidado, podía sentir además la mirada de todos los muchachos sobre mí, seguramente esperando a que lo abriera. Abrí la bolsa con cuidado y dentro, descubrí algo que no me esperaba.

- Muéstranoslo, Benji – me animo Eddy, pero estaba tan sumido en mis propios pensamientos que apenas entendía lo que decían las personas a mi alrededor.

Saqué aquel objeto de la bolsa y, ante mis ojos, tenía sujeto un álbum de fotografías hecho a mano. Abrí con cuidado la tapa y ojeé por encima algunas de las páginas, todas las fotos se remontaban a esos días en los que teníamos siete años y corríamos por todos lados como dos niños inquietos, llegando a los acontecimientos de hacia solo unos meses atrás.

- Melody… ¿Tú… Tú lo hiciste? – le pregunté, aún sorprendido.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el suelo, tenía las manos juntas sobre su regazo y las mejillas más rojas que antes.

Me impresionó mucho ese regalo, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que podría recibir un regalo como ese, y menos de Melody, con quien no hablaba desde hacía días pensando que estaba molesta conmigo.

Pero a pesar de la sorpresa, no podía dejar de sonreír al ver todas esas viejas fotos, algunas de las cuales ya me había olvidado cuando nos las habían tomado. Esas fotos que representaba todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, y que nunca olvidaría.

- Gracias, Mel – le dije con cariño

Melody volvió a miarme a los ojos y me sonrió dulcemente. Mantuvimos la mirada por algún tiempo, no se cuanto fue y tampoco me importaba. Luego, ella volvió a bajar la mirada al piso y allí me di cuenta… Yo no tenía nada para regalarle, se que no era una obligación regalarle algo por mi partida, pero ella se había molestado en armar ese álbum para mí, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tener algún detalle con ella. Quería darle algo para que también me recordara y que supiera que también la quería… ¿Pero qué? A esas alturas no tenía muchas opciones ente las cuales poder elegir.

Por suerte se me ocurrió algo, no era el regalo perfecto para esta ocasión, pero bueno… La intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? Me lleve la mano a la visera de mi gorra y, aprovechando que Melody no me veía, se la coloqué en la cabeza de manera afectuosa. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, me miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Pero, por…? – empezó a decir

- Hazme un favor – la interrumpí con una sonrisa, sentía como mis mejillas me hacían arder el rostro, pero aún así la miraba a los ojos - Guárdamela hasta que regrese, se que la cuidaras mejor que nadie.

Melody continuó mirándome por unos segundos más, hasta que me sonrió agradecida, se quitó mi gorra de la cabeza y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Aunque no había sido literal, era una forma de reafirmar la promesa de que regresaría y que nos volveríamos a ver.

Sin poder soportarlo más, me acerqué a ella y la abracé, ella me devolvió el gesto. Era como si dejara una parte de mí en Japón, junto a mis amigos y a ella, que nunca se iría, y una parte de ella vendría conmigo a Alemania, para no permitirme olvidarla.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza, sentí en mi remera como algunas lágrimas que salían de los ojos de mi amiga aterrizaban ella, y tengo que admitir que yo hacia un esfuerzo para que el nudo que sentía en la garganta no pasara a mayores por que, como dije, odio llorar, y mucho menos en esa situación.

- Te extrañare – le murmuré en el oído mientras la abrazaba

- También yo – me respondió con la cabeza hundida en mi pecho.

Después de que nos separamos, le coloqué una mano en la mejilla y le sequé una lágrima que corría por ella con el pulgar. Me fije en sus ojos para saber lo que sentía, como tantas veces había hecho, ahora ya no reflejaban tanta tristeza, ahora tenían un brillo diferente, que podría justificarse con las lágrimas.

Sin explicarme inmediatamente el por qué, Melody levanto su mano, con todos los dedos apretados menos el meñique. La mire confundido, pero solo recibí una sonrisa en forma de respuesta.

- Prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos – me dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas – Sin importar lo que pase

- Los mejores – sonreí también y uní mi dedo al de ella, utilizando esa vieja forma en la que los niños suelen sellar las promesas importantes – Para siempre. – concluí.

La voz de Freddy llamándome llegó a mis oídos, para indicarme que nuestro autobús ya estaba llegando a la parada. Me despedí nuevamente de mis amigos, esta vez más brevemente y dirigiéndome a todos en general.

Pero justo antes de subir al autobús, Melody se acercó rápidamente a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Y esta vez, gracias al cielo por haberme hecho reaccionar tan rápido, se lo devolví justo antes de subir los escalones del autobús.

Ya dentro de éste, me senté junto a una ventanilla para verlos a todos por última vez, los despedí con un gesto de la mano, y más que nada… Me despedí de Melody, quien aún tenía mi gorra firmemente abrazada a su pecho. Pero… No puedo decir mucho, ya que yo en ningún momento había soltado el álbum que ella me regaló.

En ese momento, mientras el autobús se dirigía camino al aeropuerto y miles de viejas imágenes aparecían en mi mente, fue que me decidí. Me prometí a mi mismo que el día en el que regresara a Japón, seria el día en el que el diría a Melody todo lo que sentía por ella. No me importaba si tendría que esperar diez o más años para regresar, nunca la olvidaría sin importar lo que pasara. Y tenia la esperanza de que ella tampoco me olvidaría.

**Fin del capítulo!! Espero les haya gustado, por que a mí si me gustó escribirlo.**

**Tengo algunas aclaraciones, en primera: espero que no me haya quedado muy cursi, pero o pude evitarlo, era muy necesario!!**

**Segundo: hago esta aclaración por que una de mis amigas me criticó cuando le mostré el capítulo, dijo que Benji (o Genzo como prefieran llamarlo) nunca le regalaría una de sus gorras a nadie. Yo no creo que él sea tan posesivo con sus gorras (eso espero ¬¬U), y creo que en una situación así se justifica su acción. Eso es mi opinión claro, cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera.**

**Y tercero: alcaro que este capítulo tuvo un poco de influencia de uno de los capítulos de Sakura Card Captor, por eso de "la promesa del dedo chiquito". Pero aclaro que no es que yo lo copié del anime, solo me gustó la idea y la apliqué en el fic. Lo aclaro para que luego no haya mal entendidos con nadie.**

**Finalmente no me queda nada más que decir, solo agradecerles a todos los que lean mi fic y a los que dejaron reviews. Quiero que sepan que aunque no los contesto por falta de tiempo, sepan que los leo y que les estoy muy agradecida a todos!! En verdad, gracias!!**

**Ahora si, prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar, nos leemos!!**

**Saludos, adios!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Solo tengo una cosa para decir: Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Y, una vez más, perdón por haberme tardado tanto!**

**Ya no se cuántos meses fueron desde que subí el capítulo quinto, pero reconozco que fue demasiado. Justamente, siempre me enojo con los autores de los fic que prometen actualizar pronto, y pasan meses hasta que se tiene noticias de ellos.**

**Pero ahora que estoy en su lugar… Creo que los entiendo.**

**Bueno, una vez más les pido perdón por no cumplir con lo que prometí, pero como muchos de ustedes saben, la vida real no es tan sencilla como la de nuestros fic… Aunque siempre desearía que fuera así.**

**Lo último que tengo que decir es que hice varias modificaciones en los capítulos anteriores, en especial en el capítulo cinco. No cambia en mucho la historia, pero quería dejarlo claro para que luego no hubiera malentendidos.**

**Dicho todo esto, solo me queda pedir perdón una última vez (esta es la última, lo juro n_nU) y darles las gracias por leer y por tenerme paciencia.**

**Aquí está (finalmente) el sexto capítulo, espero que les guste:**

Capítulo 6: Distancia

Y como suele ocurrir, el tiempo fue pasando. Los primeros días me pareció que lo hacía muy lentamente, pero luego, los días pasaban a ser semanas, y esas semanas meses.

Afortunadamente, pude adaptarme bastante bien a mi nuevo equipo, entrenando duro todos los días para convertirme en el mejor portero de todos y dando lo mejor de mí.

Al principio, me costó mucho que mis compañeros me aceptaran como a uno más, siempre discriminándome por se japonés. Recuerdo que en los primeros entrenamientos, toda esa confianza en mi mismo que tenía por ser el mejor de todo Japón, se hizo añicos frente a mí.

El primer día, al intentar detener los tiros de los jugadores alemanes, únicamente logre recibir golpes en todo el cuerpo y termine tirado en el piso sin poder moverme. Lo único que me hizo seguir adelante en esos momentos… Fue mi orgullo.

Así es, mi obstinado orgullo. Si no, estoy seguro de que hubiera regresado a mi país, derrotado por los alemanes. Pero eso no pasaría, juré nunca darme por vencido.

Después de unos días de duro entrenamiento, pude alcanzar el ritmo de los demás jugadores, y pude demostrarles de lo que era capaz. Pese a todas las dificultades, mejoré mi nivel en esos pocos días hasta estar a su altura y no les quedó más opción que respetarme como un compañero más.

Como dije, pasaron las semanas… Luego meses… Y al final, se cumplieron ya tres años desde que había dejado Japón. En esos tres largos años, no solo había crecido mucho como futbolista, además de que me había hecho un oponente digno para los grandes jugadores en el resto del mundo.

No negare que los primeros días no me moría de ganas por volver a mi país, estar en mi casa y jugar nuevamente con mis amigos como solía hacer, pero estaba allí para poder cumplir mi sueño y no me iba a echar para atrás.

Creo que a lo que más me costó adaptarme fue a la intensa rutina de todos los días. Después de un día normal de entrenamiento, siempre estaba agotado, y lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era llegar a mi casa y descansar… Para luego, al otro día, comenzar otra jornada de entrenamiento. Era bastante agotador, y yo nunca fui muy devoto de las rutinas semanales, pero no tenía más opción que cumplir con ella.

Era en ese momento, cuando podía estar tranquilo y en silencio tirado en la cama, en el que me ponía a pensar… ¿Que estarán haciendo en Japón? ¿Qué harían mis amigos? ¿Qué haría Melody en esos momentos?

Como antes me había puesto a pensar, los cambios en la hora hacían difícil que nos pudiéramos hablar seguido. Algunas veces, adivinando que hora sería en Japón, la llamaba por teléfono para ver si estaba y conversar un rato, un rato que por lo general se hacía mucho más largo de lo que imaginaba. Ella me contaba que era lo que pasaba por halla, como le iba en la secundaria y como se encontraban mis amigos. Yo por mi parte, le comentaba acerca de mis avances y de mis entrenamientos, la mayoría de las veces no tenía nada nuevo que contar, así que dejaba que ella hablara un poco por los dos.

No quiero decir que únicamente pensara en ella en mi tiempo libre, pero era en esos momentos en los que podía relajarme y bajar la guardia. Después de todo, en un campo de entrenamiento nunca se puede estar muy distraído pensando en tus cosas, eso claro si no quieres terminar con un balón de fútbol como cabeza.

En fin, después de un tiempo, Melody y yo nos habíamos acostumbrado a los horarios de cada uno, y sabíamos a cuales horas nos podíamos hablar. Claro que tampoco nos podíamos hablar todos los días, una vez semana por medio era lo mínimo que hablábamos, y lo máximo que pasamos sin hablar fue… Creo que cuando ella se fue de excursión con su grupo de secundaria, y no nos hablamos por… Tres o cuatro semanas, si no mal recuerdo.

También hubo un tiempo en el que prácticamente no tuvimos oportunidad de habarnos por diferentes motivos. En mi caso, yo estaba pasando por un gran momento en mi carrera y no podía descuidar los entrenamientos, además de que Freddy me puso una rutina de ejercicios especiales para prepararme para los partidos que jugaría con mi equipo. Melody también estaba ocupada, con los exámenes en la secundaria, y apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estudio.

Además de las llamadas, nos mandábamos cartas de vez en cuando, claro que cuando yo recibía las cartas de Melody ya habían pasado mínimo una semana desde que la había mandado. No era el modo más efectivo para dar una noticia urgente, pero de alguna manera era algo divertido, era una forma de decir cosas que antes nos habíamos olvidado, o que era más sencillo de explicarlo por escrito que con palabras en el teléfono.

Y si, nuestra amistad a la distancia no era de lo mejor, pero al menos todavía nos comunicábamos. Eso era un alivio, había llegado a pensar por un momento en que al pasar el tiempo, perderíamos contacto hasta finalmente dejar de hablarnos, pero me di cuenta que no era así. Mi amistad con Melody era demasiado fuerte como para terminarse con esa distancia.

Otra cosa que acostumbrábamos a hacer, era escribirnos para cada fecha en especial, en navidad, año nuevo y en los cumpleaños, además de en algunas otras fechas que nos hacían recordar algo, por ejemplo la primera vez que nos vimos y otros por el estilo. Puede sonar un poco cursi, pero cuando estas tan lejos de alguien muy especial para ti, recibir una carta de esa persona puede significar mucho más de lo que imaginas.

No creo poder describir lo duro que fue pasar las fiestas solo, en mi departamento y sin ninguno de mis amigos acompañándome. En esos momentos, extrañaba aún más a Melody, las comidas que Greta solía preparar para nosotros, a mis compañeros de equipo… Extrañaba todo tanto que no tenía ánimos para nada, solamente dormía, me despertaba para entrenar, comía, y volvía a dormir. Por suerte, esos días Melody me llamaba más seguido y comenzaba a hablarme de cualquier tema que se le ocurriera para no quedarnos en silencio, eso hacía más fácil soportar la distancia que nos separaba.

Por las noches, cuando no podía dormir o cuando solo pensaba en qué estaría haciendo Melody en ese momento, me sentaba en la cama mirando algunas de las fotografías que había en el álbum. Una de ellas, nos la había tomado Greta cuando yo acababa de cumplir nueve años y Melody todavía tenia ocho, había sido en el festival de año nuevo.

Melody se veía muy bonita con aquel kimono de color sakura, un rosado claro, y con algunos pétalos de cerezo dibujados en las mangas y en la parte de abajo. Yo, por mi parte, usaba un kimono para hombres azul oscuro y con la parte de abajo en negro.

Al principio había odiado aquella fotografía, por que no es mi estilo estar vestido de una forma tan tradicional, pero un tiempo después me empezó a gustar, ya que me recordaba lo bien que lo habíamos pasado en la feria que habían puesto en la entrada del templo.

En esos momentos, en los que me atacaba la famosa nostalgia, todas esas fotografías me servían de mucho para poder recordar todos esos buenos momentos. Pero también, cuando miraba las fotografías más recientes del álbum, era cuando recordaba mi partida de Japón y mi despedida con mi amiga.

Eso me hacía recordar otra cosa. Yo aún mantenía mi promesa y no pensaba olvidarme de ella. ¿Quién dijo que no se puede amar a alguien en la distancia? Quien halla sido es por que no me conocía, por que yo estaba convencido en que la seguiría queriendo como siempre sin importar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde mi partida.

Mis compañeros de equipo en Alemania siempre me tomaban el pelo cuando hablaban de sus conquistas amorosas, desde el tiempo en el que me habían conocido nunca me habían visto conversar con ninguna chica o salir con alguna, además de que yo me concentraba mucho más en mis entrenamientos que en confraternizar con miembros del sexo opuesto.

Recuerdo que incluso algunos me habían preguntado, un poco preocupados, si acaso mi actitud se debía a que no me sentía "atraído por las mujeres". Cuando me lo preguntaron me reí tanto que incluso me llego a doler un poco el estómago, descubriendo hasta donde era capaz de llegar la imaginación de un grupo de adolescentes sometidos a demasiadas horas bajo el sol.

Después de que pude calmarme lo suficiente, les conté a algunos de ellos, los más cercanos a mí, acerca de Melody, de cómo nos habíamos conocido, y en mi plan de decirle lo que sentía por ella cuando regresara a Japón.

Algunos me dijeron que estando en Alemania, podría buscarme de todas formas a alguna chica, ya que después de todo nunca habíamos acordado que éramos nada. Sinceramente, me hice el indiferente ante esos comentarios, era como si me entraran por un oído y me salían por el otro. Otros de mis compañeros me dieron ánimos y me desearon suerte para cuando me decidiera a hacerlo.

¿Cuándo pensaba hacerlo? Esa era una muy buena pregunta, ni siquiera yo lo sabía. No tenía ni la menor idea de cuando podría regresar a Japón, y menos de cuando me atrevería a hablar con ella. Mi plan era regresar cuando me hubiera convertido en el mejor portero de toda Europa, pero no sabía cuando podía lograrlo y tenía la impresión de que pasarían años antes de poder volver.

En esos tres años que pase en Alemania nunca me interese por ninguna otra chica, no me molestaba en fijarme en ellas y las pocas veces que hablaba con alguna, era por que no me quedo de otra. Como ya especifique antes, no soy una persona muy sociable a la que le guste hacer amigos por doquier, prefiero ser más reservado y no andar comentando mi vida con cualquier extraño.

Por suerte, en esos tres años, ese sentimiento que había nacido cuando tenía apenas diez años nunca se extinguió de mí ser, y yo siempre espere el día de mi regreso para poder sincerarme con Melody. Gracias al cielo, no tuve que esperar para siempre para poder cumplir con mi promesa.

**Siiii! Fin del capítulo seis!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que me perdonen por demorar meses para subirlo, no fue a propósito, pero bueno… Ya no los aburro más con mis disculpas.**

**Como siempre digo, estoy abierta a sugerencias y críticas constructivas para mejorar mi escritura.**

**Solo pido que me tengan un poquitín más de paciencia, prometo no tardar TANTO en subir el próximo capitulo.**

**Saludos! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
